Yin and Yang
by XNinjaFoxX
Summary: What happens when an old childhood friend comes back after six years of separation? Read on as Ichigo juggles between finding out the name of a mysterious figure, and discovering his feelings for Akane, his best friend. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 When they Met

**NinjaFox: Ooo! Yay my first Fanfic!**

**Ichigo: What's so great about these things anyway? It's just a bunch of fantasies that will never happen in the actual series.**

**Ninjafox: *Attacks Ichigo with a hug* ICHIGO~!**

**Ichigo: Oi! OI! GET OFF!**

**Rukia: Oi! Ninjafox! **

**Ninjafox: What? *still hugging ichigo***

**Rukia: I read the script! I'm not in here!**

**Ninjafox: Oh...Well you see... **

**Rukia: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WELL YOU SEE? **

**Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Rukia it's just a dumb fanfic-**

**Ninjafox: *Surrounded by fire* WHAT DO YOU MEAN DUMB?**

**I'll GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SWEATDROP ABOUT!**

**Ichigo: No. NO. NOO!**

**Ninjafox: *Ties Ichigo up and attacks him with kisses***

**Orihime: *cheery and happy* Ninjafox does not own Bleach OR it's characters! **

**Tatsuki: * bored* But she does own Akane, and this story.**

**Chapter 1: When They Met**

**(there is no incorrect spelling in this part, Akane is four so she just talks that way)**

**_EDIT: I edited this chapter, because of some crappy quality in spelling and whatnot. Also instead of the intro being in Akane's P.O.V I changed it to 3rd person. And took out a few UN-necessary things._  
><strong>

**10 years ago...**

"Mommy, is brodor done yet?" A peculiar young girl asked her mother.

What made her peculiar wasn't her curious green eyes that stared up at her mother impatiently, or her slight frame, or six year old speech. What was peculiar about her was her waist-length pin straight red hair. By red I mean, red, not a Scottish orange, or auburn brown, that would be normal. Instead it was a dark, deep red.

The mom squeezed the girls small hand and spoke in a sweet voice, "He should be coming out soon Akane."

The girl, Akane, huffed impaitiently. The mother smiled in retunr and turned back to look at the door of a small wooden building as if she were waiting for someone.

Suddenly the door opened, the little girl took a breath excitedly, but let it out as if disappointed when a young boy around her age with fiery orange hair walked out with his mother. He had a big goofy grin on his face as he held his mothers hand.

The girl cocked her head curiously. Perhaps it was because the boys hair was an un-natural orange (However, who was she to judge?) Or maybe because he had such a huge smile on his face, but so many bruises on his forearms and one on his cheek. No matter what the reason was, that curiosity switched to a friendly demeanor as the girl sweetly greeted the boy

"Hello," Akane held out her hand.

He looked over at her like he just realized she was there. "..Hi," he said surprised.

Akane held out her hand, "My name is Akane, what's yours?"

"I...Ichigo," he replied a little confused at the red haired girl's forward greeting.

"Nice to meet you Ichi-chan!"

"Come on Ichigo time to go," His mother said softy, tugging him away.

"Okay..." He began walking away, as he walked he looked behind him to see the red-haired girl waving and smiling a goodbye.

After a while Ichigo began to see Akane more frequently, always waiting outside the dojo with her mom when he was leaving. The two began to warm up to each other and soon became good friends.

**3 years Later...**

"What!" Ichigo nearly shouted.

"I am going to America," Akane said looking down at her hands.

It was a hot summers day, the sun beating down it's warm rays, not a single rain cloud in the sky. Both Akane and Ichigo were spending a day at the park when Akane had delivered some shocking news that she was moving out of the country. The two were sitting on a wooden bench in the shade.

"B-but...that isn't fair!" Ichigo exclaimed clearly upsetted.

"I'm sorry, but my parents wouldn't listen, they said they already paid for everything," tears began to drip down the girl's soft pale cheeks. She quickly wiped them away a little overaggressively.

"Akane it's okay."

"But we won't see each other!"

"No, I mean it's okay to cry."

Akane looked up and saw Ichigo smiling his goofy grin. Soon she found herself smiling back.

"It's okay to cry Akane," Ichigo repeated, and gave her a warm hug.

Akane took no hesitation to hug him back, his hugs were always so warm like his smile. But even as she hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder, she refused to cry.

A car horn honked nearby, Akane looked up to see her mom in her red Chevy motioning her to the car.

She let go of Ichigo reluctantly,"I...I have to go..."

She stared into his brown chocolate eyes for a few minutes and then got ready to leave, but she was stopped when Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand.

"You'll come back right?" He asked his eyes hard, Akane could tell he was trying to keep a straight face so he didn't cry like she so desperately wanted to.

I was going to say, 'My parents said probably not', but something in his eyes - perhaps it was the sadness that slipped through them - made her lie.

With a forced smile she said, "Of course."

He smiled too, with a little relief, "Let's make it a promise!"

"Yes..ok," She replied. Although she knew, with even more painful sadness, that would be a promise she won't be able to keep.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out two little key chains. He gave one to her, "Here."

"What is it?" Akane asked holding up the key chain.

It was Yang, only instead of the black dot on the end it had her first initial in english, 'A', in black.

"It's a promise chain." He said, "Actually I was going to give it to you as a gift. But since you're leaving we'll make it a promise chain! I have Yin with 'I' on it." He pulled out his Yin key chain with the little english 'I' on the end in white.

With a smile that she meant this time, Akane said, "Everytime I look at it I will think of you."

He shook his head and said, "No."

She stood shocked, but he took the Yang out of her hand and placed it next to Yin. They fit together perfectly. Then he smiled and said, "Not me...us."

Akane forced back more tears, "Yes," She smiled, then with another hug she whispered in his ear, "Us."

"Forever," He whispered back.

And then she let go and ran to her car, waving out the window as she left.

Ichigo waved back until she disappeared beyond his sight. When the car vanished around the bend, he let his hand down and his face revealed his despondent emotions. With tearful eyes he looked down at his part of the key chain and said, "You liar. You're not coming back."  
>Then he let the tears he was holding back fall.<p>

**Now...**

"ICHIGO~!"

Ichigo turned around lazily and saw an orange-haired girl prancing happily towards him, "Oh, hey Orihime."

"Guess what?" She asked happily as she stopped in front of him.

"Whatever it is, can you hurry? I need to get to class." Ichigo said standing outside room 50A (Note:Idk if that's the real number XD.)

"I learned a new move!" getting in a strong stance she outstretched her arms, "Watch this! Shiten Kosh-,"

Ichigo grabbed her arm, "Orihime, not in middle of the school where people can see."

"Oh right." She stuck her tounge out, smiling, and hit the side of her head. Hard.

"Th-that sounded like it hurt," Ichigo said concerned.

"Hmm? What?" Orihime asked confused.

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Er, never mind." _I guess I should be worried, but I don't think there are any brain cells left for me to worry about her losing._he thought sweatdropping.

"Orihime, stop bothering Ichigo, it's time for school." Tatsuki came over, arms folded, with her usual serious look.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo!Bye bye!" Orihime pranced happily over to where Tatsuki was waiting and they walked off together.

Ichigo said sighed, shaking his head good-naturedly and walked inside the school room.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was almost knocked over when his friend Keigo jumped on him.

"Dammit Keigo get of me!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Aw come on Ichigo we're friends aren't we?" Keigo asked feigning a hurtful pout.

"No."

"WHAAT~! YOU'RE SO MEAN ICHIGO!" Keigo said falling off his back and unto his own butt.

"You're an idiot," Ichigo said taking his seat.

"Ohayo,Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and saw his other, less obnoxious, friend Mizuiro walking over.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey have you seen Rukia?" Mizuiro asked looking around.

"Hm? Oh no, she said she had to do something important." Ichigo replied remembering her leave to go talk to Urahara.

"Really? How do you know?" Mizuiro.

Ichigo froze realizing his mistake. Rukia had actually been living in his house since he became a Substitute Soul Reaper - emphasis on substitute -, no one, not even his family knew about it. Most of his friends knew Rukia and how she helped him become a substitute Soul Reaper, but not that she was living with him.

"Oh, well...on my way to school I...ran into her," Ichigo said trying to hide his nervousness. Since he has had plenty of practice hiding his emotions it was an easy task.

"Oh ok then." Mizuiro said believing Ichigo's trick.

He turned around and was about to walk away when he ran into something hard.

"Ow!" Mizuiro rubbed his forehead.

"Oh...sorry," Chad said in his usual monotone voice.

Ichigo sweatdropped, "You don't sound very sorry."

"Hey, do know what this is?" Chad held up a key chain.

"Looks like Yin." Keigo said.

"I thought you left," Ichigo said irritated.

"Well I decided to come back, aren't you happy!" Keigo said joyfully.

"No." Ichigo replied without hesitation.

Keigo jumped up as if surprised by Ichigo unkind bluntness, "So..so cruel..." Keigo sobbed and crawled away.

"Does anyone know who's this is?" Chad asked again oblivious to Keigo.

Ichigo took the key chain from Chad, "Yeah, it's mine."

Mizuiro came over looking surprised, "Wow Ichigo I didn't know you liked that stuff."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you seem the least likely person to be carrying around things like key chains.

"OH NO! ICHIGO!" Keigo came back for the 3rd time, only with horror, "OUR ICHIGO? Carrying around KEY CHAINS?"

"Calm, down Keigo." Ichigo said clenching his fists.

"No I won't! Next you'll be carrying around cell phone charms! Or worse! Collecting cute stuffed animals!"

"Shut up you dumbass, I am not gonna start collecting stuffed animals, OR cell phone charms." One of the veins popped on his forehead.

"Aww I think cell phone charms are cute!" A voice said from behind.

The quartet turned around to see who spoke.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

It was a girl around his age. She was average height, with the girls school uniform on. Only instead of dress shoes, she had on a pair of brown combat boots that hid most of her knee high navy blue socks, and, instead of the red ribbon tied around the collar of her shirt, she had it tied like a choker around her neck.

But the part that made Ichigo's eyes widen was her long silky hair that was the strangest color. A deep red.

"Akane," he whispered.

**Ninjafox: Well? What do you think? Please tell me in the review box! Sorry if it was short :P**

**Rukia: It sucked.**

**NinjaFox: Sorry for her being such a kill joy.**

**Ichigo: Who are you talking to?**

**NinjaFox: Oh. No one.*Eyes glint mischieviously***

**Ichigo: Oh ok- no wait. Who are you-!**

**Ninjafox: Thanks bye!**

**EDIT: I hope you like the edited version! It's no different then the original just a few ends I needed to tie up ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten Friendship?

**NinjaFox: Chapter 2, Alright! Sorry the last chapter was crappy, this one will be better and longer! And thanks to those who added my story to their favorites and all! I was so happy to get favorites so quickly. **

**Rukia: Will I be in this chapter?**

**Ninjafox: No.**

**Orihime: How about me?**

**Ninjafox: Well maybe the next chapter**

**Rukia: WHAT? The blonde-minded ginger gets to be in it but I don't?**

**Tatsuki: *evil aura* Who's a blonde-minded ginger?**

**Ichigo: Would you guys shut up please?**

**Ninjafox: YAY! Ichi-chan's back!**

**Ichigo: Don't call me Ichi-chan!**

**Ninjafox: You don't get angry when Yachiru calls you that. *puppy eyes***

**Ichigo: Because I know Yachiru will kill me if I do!**

**Ninjafox: Oh and I won't? *Eyes glint mischieviously***

**Ichigo: Oh no.**

***ninjafox attacks Ichigo***

**Ichigo: HELP!**

**Ninjafox: JUST ONE KISS!**

**Yachiru: *pops out of nowhere* Ninjafox does not own Bleach or it's characters!**

**Akane: But she owns me and this story!**

**Orihime: What's a blonde-minded ginger?**

**Tatsuki: *sweatdrop* D-don't worry about it...**

****Chapter 2: Forgotten Friendship?****

"Akane," Ichigo said in a hard to hear whisper. I_s it really her? _

"Sorry to interrupt, I couldn't help but overhear you guys," The girl smiled.

Ichigo's hand twitched, that incredibly warming smile...no way..

"No problem at all!" Keigo answered.

"My name is Akane Ishii," She said holding out a hand of welcome.

_That is her name...Then again there could be tons of Akane Ishii's.  
>But...with red hair? <em>Ichigo thought to himself.

Keigo moved over to stand by Akane, "Nice to meet you, I'm Keigo Asano. You can call me anything you like though." He winked. Ichigo was too deep in thought to roll his eyes.

Mizuiro held her hand in both of his and gave a kind smile, "I'm Mizuiro Kojima, It's a pleasure."

Akane smiled, or she held the warm smile she had, "Oh, well I am flattered."

Chad walked over, "Sado Yasutora, but everyone else calls me Chad."

Ichigo hit his forehead, "Not you too."

Chad looked over at Ichigo confused.

"You're so clueless Chad," Ichigo said shaking his head.

Akane looked around at Ichigo, "Oh! I haven't heard your name yet, who are you?"

Ichigo froze. Surely if it's her she would remember him? Wouldn't she?

Before he could say anything the bell rung and a few last minute students rushed in who were, minutes later, followed by the teacher.

After class Ichigo went up to the rooftop for lunch. He opened the door and saw his friends already gathered in their usual eating spot, including Uryu.

"Hey Uryu, where were you during class?" Ichigo said sitting down opposite to him.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and put down his chopstix, "I had a physical."

"Exciting," Ichigo murmered sarcastically and opened his bento.

"A shame, Uryu, you missed out on meeting the transfer student," Keigo said emphasizing the words "transfer student"

"He's talking about Akane Ishii. For a young girl she is quite breath-taking," Mizuiro added.

"She's the same age as you," Ichigo said.

"Ah, but alas I only date the older more mature women," Mizuiro said as if that were a heart-breaking discovery.

"Whatever gramps," Ichigo said shaking his head.

"You don't think Akane-chan is cute Ichigo?" Keigo asked surprised.

"Cute? I hardly know her," Ichigo said. _that's a lie_, a voice said in his mind. But he acted like he didn't hear it.

"What about you Chad?" Mizuiro asked.

Everyone was silent.

.

..

...

"She seems kind," He said finally, and went back to eating.

Mizuiro sweatdropped, "That's not what I meant."

Suddenly the group heard a pounding of footsteps and the door flung open behind them, they all turned.

Akane came out, running fast.

"Oh Akane-chan so nice of you to come-," Keigo was cut off bye the sound of more pounding feet.

Behind Akane came two guys, one with black hair, one with blonde hair.

"Come on Akane come eat with us," The blonde one said advancing.

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Akane demanded, her voice forceful instead of fearful.

"Hehe, this ones a tough cookie ain't she?" The black haired boy said with a evil smirk.

"C'mon cutie, we just want to show you around," The blonde insisted. The boys clearly didn't notice the group sitting on the ground near them.

"I am perfectly fine showing myself around," Akane answered matter-of-factly.

"Oi." Ichigo said standing up.

The guys looked over and saw who spoke.

"The girl says she don't want to hang out with you," Ichigo's voice was calm, but a dark aura was surrounding him.

"Buzz off orange, this is none of your buisness," The blondie asked.

"Hey, Daichi," The black haired kid looked scared and whispered to the blonde guy, "That's Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't think we should pick a fight with him."

"What are you a wimp? I don't care who the damn bastard is. He's ruining our fun," Blondie, Daichi, replied.

Ichigo stepped in front of Akane his hands in his pockets with a calm emotionless face.

"What you want to fight do ya, orange top?" The blonde guy said grinning.

"No."

"Ohoho, so you're too scared to pick a fight? Or are you one of those teacher's pets eh? Strawberry?" he said tauntingly.

"No."

"Then what is it huh?" The guy asked now agitated.

Ichigo's face stayed calm, "I'm afraid," he answered bluntly.

"Hah, so you are just a wimp!" Daichi's smirk got bigger.

"I'm afraid," Ichigo continued. Then his face lit up in a wicked grin, "That if I try to beat you up, I might accidently kill you."

"WHAT?" Daichi's smirk turned to shock, then to anger.

"Daichi calm down!" the other guy said worried.

"Not a chance! I am going to put this punk in his place." He cracked his knuckles and ran towards Ichigo about to punch.

But Ichigo was too fast, he jumped to the side, pulling Akane with him, and stuck out his leg.

The guy tripped, did an awkward roll, then slid hard into the fence that lined the roof.

"Leave Akane alone," Ichigo said with such fierceness that the other guy backed away a little.

Daichi stood up wiping blood from his nose, "What? That it?"

"Like I said, I don't want to kill you," Ichigo's face was calm, but his voice was dark and obviously angry.

"Hah! And like I said," He ran at Ichigo again, "Not. A. Ch-,"

He didn't get to finish, right as he was about to throw a kick to Ichigo's face, a figure quickly appeared between the two and punched the kid in the stomach.

"Ack!" Were his only words as he hit the ground. He gasped for breath trying to inhale.

"That should teach him somthing," It was Uryu, he pushed up his glasses.

"Daichi!" The black haired boy ran forward, only to be blocked by Ichigo.

"Hey," He said. A black aura surrounded him.

"Y-y-yes?" He shivered.

"Make sure you take him straight to the nurse, and if you try and bother Akane again..." His eyes shone murderously, "I will find out."

He trembled, "y-y-y-y-y-ye-yes!" He grabbed his friend and raced out the door.

Uryu and Ichigo glared after them.

"Uh...Thank you," Akane said bowing.

Uryu replied staring at the door where the duo exited, "No problem, I can't stand low-lifes like them."

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah don't worry about it, Akane," Ichigo shrugged._ Why is she smiling? She nearly got attacked by a couple of of asses and she's smiling?_

"I guess I should leave then" She said after thanking them again.

"Oh not at all! Come sit over here Akane-chan!," Keigo said taking his chance to sit next to the pretty red haired girl.

"Are you sure it's OK? I don't want to be a bother."

"No, you're no bother at all! Please come sit over here!" Keigo insisted patting the spot beside him.

"Oh..Okay."Akane walked over and took the spot Keigo offered, Ichigo sat down on her other side.

Akane faced Uryu who sat down across from her,"Oh we haven't met, my name is Akane Ishii."

"Uryu Ishida, nice to meet you," He said efficiently.

"So, where'd you transfer from?" Mizuiro asked.

"America," She answered.

"America? That's so far away though!" Mizuiro said surprised.

"But your name is Japanese isn't it?" Keigo asked confused.

"Well I was born here. When my dad got a better job there, however, we moved to America when I was 9. But, we decided to move back," Akane explained.

The story assured Ichigo it was Akane, it had to be her. But, why didn't she remember him? Did she forget?

As Mizuiro and Keigo distracted Akane with questions, Chad turned to Ichigo, "You called her Akane, does that mean you two know each other?"

Ichigo stopped eating surprised. Leave it to Chad to notice the small details, "Oh, well, we knew each other for awhile," he said shrugging.

"Oh." Was Chad's only reply.

Besides, she doesn't remember me. Ichigo thought as he ate his rice. His stomach felt even emptier when he thought that.

At the end of the day Ichigo began to head home wondering what Yuzu was going to make for dinner.

"Hey!"

Ichigo turned and saw Akane running over.

"Oh, hey Akane," Ichigo said as she caught up to him, "-chan," he added remembering what Chad mentioned.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier again," She said.

"No problem, Uryu finished him off anyway," Ichigo said.

"Oh, well, still...thanks," She said again.

He began walking away.

"Hey, before you leave, there's somthing I want to ask," She said catching Ichigo off guard.

"Oh...Sure," he agreed and stopped, "So what did you want to ask?"

"Well...It's just..." She fumbled looking for the right words.

Ichigo waited patiently.

"Do you...know my name?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her confused, and raised an eyebrow, "Akane Ishii."

"No...what I mean is..."She tried.

Ichigo noticed, she was playing with some kind of bracelet on her wrist flustered.

Then she inhaled deeply, and exhaled. She looked up, and Ichigo was shocked to see her have such a serious face all the sudden, "Do you..."

She paused. Then she started over.

"Doyourememberme?" She said all at once.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The very thing he had wanted to ask all day was spoken. Only not by him, but by the person he wanted to ask.

_Is it possible she was thinking the same things I was all this time?_ He thought to himself.

He looked down and saw that the bracelet Akane was playing with had a charm on it. It was Yang.

He stood staring at the bracelet wide-eyed. She kept it after all this time? Ichigo thought looking at the A that was painted on the end of it. Memories began to flood through his mind. One after another, images of them playing together, meeting outside the Dojo each day...

"Ichigo?" Akane's voice brought Ichigo out of his trance.

"What?" He asked shaking his head.

"Oh," Her face fell, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Akane turned to leave but Ichigo grabbed her arm, "Yes."

"What?" She asked confused.

Ichigo pulled his key chain, Yin, out of the pocket of his bag, "I remember."

For a moment she stood shocked, then her lips widened into a smile.

Ichigo soon found himself smiling with her. _He smile is so contagious._

"Ichigo...ICHIGO!" She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "You don't know how happy I am!" she exclaimed happily

Ichigo hugged her back, she was shorter than him so he had to lean down a little. He laughed, "Haha, I'm happy too."

And he was, his whole body was filled with happiness. Because one of the most important people to him, was back. And she remembered him. He couldn't stop smiling.

**Ninjafox: Not a very good cliffhanger I know but still. Thanks for all the comments and motivation guys! I want to thank all who submitted me to their favs and all that again. I was so happy.**

**Ichigo: Psh, I still don't get the point.**

**Rukia: *depressed aura* At least your in it.**

**Akane: Um Rukia are you ok?**

**Rukia: No.**

**Ninjafox: Good! Well see ya next chapter!**

**Orihime: I still don't get it.**

**Tatsuki: What?**

**Orihime: What a blonde-minded ginger is.**

**All: *sweatdrops***

**(P.S: When ever Chad asks Ichigo if he's close to Akane, it has to do with Japanease suffix's. If you are really close to someone you say their first name without -chan, or -san on the end of it. Here's a link if u want to learn those things better. .?showtopic=1670129 **

**Also sorry for any bad spelling :P)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Black Figure

**Ninjafox: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks again to those who added me to their favorites, also special thanks to HichiShirosaki and Mizuki Usagi! Your reviews cheered me up. Well Hichi's did, Mizuki kinda confused me, BUT I LUV U BOTH! X3**

**Ichigo: Love? You don't even know them.**

**Ninjafox: *ignores Ichigo* Well anyway, this chapter is gonna be short. Also sorry for bad spelling, and crappy grammar.**

**Ichigo: Oi! Don't ignore me!**

**Akane: Ninjafox does not own Bleach or any of it's contents/characters. Except for me and this FanFic!**

**Chapter 3: The Black Figure**

"Well here it is!" Ichigo said standing in front of a L shaped building. One side used as a small hospital, the other as a home.

"You still live here?" Akane asked looking at the familiar home. It was simple, yellow with a green roof, and a blue sign above the hospital doors, and a few plants in front of it. Two curtain drawn windows were placed on the other part of the building which looked out across the parking lot and street.

"Yeah, dad wanted to keep it, for mom's sake," Ichigo said rolling his eyes but smiling a bit.

Akane always knew Ichigo and his dad didn't get along well. _I guess since Ichigo is his only son it makes sense to try and be a little rough on him._ She chuckled at the memory when Ichigo's dad had started to yell at him for falling down at the Dojo one day, his mother was sick so his father took Ichigo instead. At the time Akane had been sitting on the side waiting for her brother as usual. The reasons his father made up were so ridiculous and laughable, but the way he went on, you'd think Ichigo just commited some horrible crime.

Ichigo started to head inside and Akane followed slightly excited to see Ichigo's family again.

"I'm ho-," Ichigo had hardly finished his sentence when a man with spiked black hair, probably in his 40's came running into the room and threw a quick punch to the orange haired teen's face. Ichigo quickly caught it and kicked the man so hard he flew across the room.

"What the hell dad!" Ichigo yelled at the man.

"A man must always be prepared!" The man, Ichigo's dad, exclaimed preparing another punch.

Akane sweatdropped unsure what to do.

"Geez, you two, your gonna destroy the whole house if you don't stop," A young, 11-year-old girl said exasperated. Her short light brown hair was held in a red clip on the right side of her face, on the other side short bangs swept over her face. Her brown eyes were soft and gentle. She wore a green hoodie dress with a white apron over it.

"Let 'em be, if one of them gets hurt badly then thats their own fault," Another girl of the same age said. Her straight black hair was cropped around her face clearly showing her dark grey eyes. She wore a pair of soccer shorts, and a regular T-shirt.

"Erm," Akane tried to speak but the surprise attack from Ichigo's father stalled her voice.

Yuzu and Karin looked over at her surprised, as if they just noticed her.

"H-Hey! Who are you?"

"Oh! Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

Akane nodded.

"ICHIGO!" Karin shouted over at the two guys who were wrestling, "Introduce us to your friend!"

"Friend?" Ichigo's dad's ears perked up. He looked over at Akane and his face lit up immediately.

"Ohh! Well it's a pleasure to meet one of Ichigo's friends! I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. What's your na-?" Ichigo

"Damn pervert."Ichigo said irritated.

"Uhm, uhh," Akane was still at a lost for words.

"Just ignore him, come on dinner's ready I think," Ichigo said stepping over his dad's unconscious body.

"Er, ok," Akane said following Ichigo's lead.

"Yuzu, Karin, this is Akane Ishii," Ichigo said introducing her.

"Hello, sorry if I am intruding," Akane bowed politely.

"Oh not at all! Ichigo hardly ever introduces his friends!" Yuzu said clearly happy.

"Akane Ishii," Karin mused, "That name sounds familiar."

"Well, you may not remember me well but, I used to play with Ichigo when we were kids," Akane said.

"Akane?" Ichigo's dad poped out of nowhere surprised.

Akane nodded.

All the sudden Ichigo's dad attacked her with a hug, "AKANE MY BLOOMING ROSE!"

Ichigo kicked him off her, "Bastard."

Akane sweatdrops.

"OH! I remember! Aren't you that girl that left to go on vacation or something?" Karin said snapping her fingers.

"Sort of, I moved to America when I was nine, six years ago," Akane said picking up her chopstix as she sat down.

"Hmm, I don't remember," Yuzu said racking her brain.

"Uh, Yuzu you may remember me better as Aane, You were so young you couldn't pronounce my full name so you called me Aane," Akane smiled.

"Oh! yes I remember now!" Yuzu said, "You gave me that stuffed bear!"

Akane nodded smiling.

After dinner Ichigo showed Akane around the house, "Yeah and that's all. It's not much," He said shrugging.

Akane looked over at one door, "Is this your room?" She questioned.

"Hm, ah yeah," Ichigo said nodding.

Akane's eyes glinted mischieviously, "Well, lets go see it!" She began to open the door.

"Ah! no don't! Akane!" Ichigo shouted.

Akane flung the door open and walked inside. She examined the small room.

"Your not very organized," She commented as she stepped over the pile of clothes.

Ichigo was embarassed. He felt self-concious about another person entering his room, even if it was Akane.

"Yeah well-," he searched for the right words to defend the clutter but Akane interrupted.

"Aw!" She squealed delightfully, "What a cute stuffed lion!"

_Aw crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! _Ichigo thought as she looked at the lion adoringly.

"He's adorable! I just wanna snuggle with him!" She hugged him to her chest tightly.

Ichigo swore he saw a small glint come from the lion's eye.

"What's his name?" She asked stroking the soft fur.

"Er, Kon," Ichigo said glaring at the stuffed animal.

"What is he doing in your room?" she asked.

"Must've ended up in here somehow while I was at school," Ichigo shrugged, but he knew that wasn't true. Kon is actually an artificial soul, modified by a Soul Society operation to inhabit a dead body and use his special powers to help Shinigami fight Hollows. A while back Ichigo had a little problem with Kon when he replaced Ichigo for school. So Ichigo decided to punish him by placing his soul in a stuffed lion he found on the street. Unfortuneately despite what body he's in Kon is still an obnoxious pervert.

_Damn him! He is so in for it! _Ichigo thought and stared evilily at Kon.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Ichigo froze.

"What's that?" Akane asked looking around confused.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Ichigo waved his hands dismissively, "Probably my alarm clock going off!"

"It sounds like it's coming from the closet," Akane said putting Kon on Ichigo's desk. She walked over to the closet but Ichigo blocked her way.

"No, I don't think that's it," Ichigo said nervously.

Akane's green eyes looked straight into Ichigo's.

Ichigo hated when she did that, it felt like she could see right through him, he felt vulnerable. And Ichigo _hated_ feeling vulnerable.

Still Ichigo tried his best to stand firm.

The beeping stopped, and Akane decided to just let it go. But Ichigo could see the curiousity and distrust in her eyes, and it made him feel slightly guilty.

Akane looked over the room again and she jumped up as her eyes laid on the clock.

"8 o' clock! I need to hurry home!" Akane ran out the door of Ichigo's room and downstairs, Ichigo followed her down relieved.

He joined in the chourus of goodbyes from everyone as she took her bag and began to leave. For a split moment he caught her gaze and their eyes locked for hardly a whole heartbeat before she turned to leave. He still saw that same curious and distrusting look in her eyes.

Ichigo's gulit felt worse as he trudged back upstairs.

He opened the closet door and Rukia jumped out with a frown, "I thought she'd never leave," She said.

Ichigo nodded distractedly.

"Who was that girl?" Rukia asked, "I didn't get to see her."

"Akane, she's an old friend, you'll get to see her tomorrow though," Ichigo said.

"Well, anyway we'd better hurry," Rukia said checking her phone again, "There's a Hollow alert at the park, come on." Ichigo nodded and followed her outside as she transformed him into a Soul Reaper.

They hurried across the phone lines towards the park, Rukia not noticing Ichigo's distracted look.

_Never._ He thought, _Never have I had to keep a secret from her. Not even as kids, we used to tell each other everything._

He tried not to dwell on the subject to long, but he couldn't keep that look of hers out of his mind. Even when he tried to engulf himself in darkness by closing his eyes it only made it worse, and he could see those green distrusting eyes even clearer then before.

By the time they reached the entrance to the park he felt like he could fall over with the weight of guilt that was overflowing in him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw it.

It was huge! Larger then the average Hollow size (Which was already pretty big). It didn't look very menacing, except for it's large row of sharp crooked teeth, slobbering mouth, long claws, eerie red eyes, low growl, and its strong looking muscles. It looked just like an oversized dog only with a white mask covering it's face.

Ichigo had hardly readied his sword, Zangetsu, when it charged him head on and opened it's mouth to swallow him whole.

Ichigo jumped to the side just in time to slice his sword down the Hollow's side.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

He dodged as it tried to attack him again.

"Lupina, a level 10," Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Isn't that kinda high for a mangy mutt?" Ichigo asked as he landed.

"Don't underestimate your opponent Ichigo," Rukia said right as the dog-like Hollow began charging again.

Ichigo ignored her and ran at the Hollow ready to bring his sword down on it's head.

He jumped up and brought his sword down hard.

There was the sound of Ichigo's sword as it swung through the air followed by the sound of it hitting something.

But when Ichigo looked, the Hollow had disapeared, and his sword had hit the ground with so much force it got stuck in the dirt.

"Where'd he go!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Her!" Rukia hardly shouted it when Ichigo was knocked off his feet by some hard force.

"What the-" He stood up but felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, a sudden gash had appeared out of nowhere and suddenly another at his leg.

He leaned on his sword for support, and tried to find the Hollow._ It seems it's power lays in the area of invisibility._ He thought. _If I listen maybe I can pick up his breathing._

He listened hard, but it was suddenly very quiet. Too quiet

He looked around uneasily.

Suddenly the air around him materialized and before he could even react the Hollow lunged at him claws outstreached. Ichigo tried to lift his sword in a last minute attempt but it was still dug in deep. He shut his eyes when the creature was only inches from his face, and waited for the pain to come.

But it didn't, although he still felt it in his arm and leg, he didn't feel the stining pain of claws or teeth.

He opened his eyes and saw a black figure in front of him. He heard a crack and saw the white mask of the Hollow's crumble to pieces on the ground.

The Hollow dissapeared into nothing but dust.

Ichigo stood shocked for a moment. But as the figure began to leave Ichigo called out, "Wait!"

The shadow turned. Ichigo could not get a good look at him, all he saw was the black cloak and hood that covered his face, and his long sword which was almost the same size as Ichigo's.

Which was odd, since many Reapers have told him that it was unusual for Ichigo to have a such a big sword. If that was true then what should he make of this man who has a sword that's almost the same size as his? It gave an eeried glow in the moonlight, the hilt of the sword was black and the plate of it was...red? It wasn't blood that had stained it this color though, it seemed like it was supposed to be that way.

Before Ichigo could even open his mouth the man had run off into the night.

Rukia ran over to him, "Who was that?"

"I...I don't know," It hardly came out as a whisper as Ichigo stared at the place where the figure dissapeared.

**Ninjafox: I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I made this a short chapter. **

**Rukia: YAY! I'M IN THIS ONE!**

**Ichigo: You have a pointless part though.**

**Rukia: *glares at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *sweatdrops* Erm I mean...**

**Ninjafox: See ya in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 Roses are Red

**Ninjafox: Another chapter~! Thanks for the motivation guys! I got so many good reviews! Also quick note to Black Cat Angel, I have no clue what a vaizard is...I haven't gotten very far in the Bleach series so..yeah. And I am trying to get the chapters to you quickly! So this one will be short too :P **

**Ichigo: The last chapter would've been better without Rukia.**

**Rukia: *Evil aura* WHAT would've been better without WHO?**

**Ichigo: *sweatdrops* Uh no one!**

**Akane: How come I am never in these things?**

**Rukia: Because no one likes you.**

**Akane: *Takes up fetal position with depressed aura* Oh...**

**Ninjafox: Don't worry Akane, Rukia's just jelous because this FanFic isn't about her and Ichigo falling in love.**

**Rukia: *Blushes* Tha- That's not true!**

**Ichigo: Love? I thought this was all about Hollows and action.**

**Ninjafox: Oh Ichigo...*Lays hand on shoulder* Sweet naive Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: HEY! Get your damn fingers off me!**

**Tatsuki: Just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Orihime: Ninjafox does not own Bleach OR it's contents/characters! But she does own Akane and this FanFic!**

**NOTE: I changed the fight scene with Akane and the girls, because it was terribly done the first time -_-**

Chapter 4: Roses are Red.

The next day Ichigo woke up and went to school with the black figure in his mind.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked noticing his distracted look.

"Hm? Yeah fine," Ichigo lied.

Rukia raised an eyebrow knowingly, but before she could speak Orihime came running over.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said with her lunch bag in hand, Tatsuki on her other side.

"Oh hey," Ichigo replied.

"Hi Rukia," Orihime waved to Rukia even though she was hardly a few inches away from her.

"Where were you yesterday?" Tatsuki asked her.

"Oh uhmm..." Rukia stuttered.

"Didn't you say you had to visit your sick grandmother or something?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up, he grinned.

"Right! M-my sick grandmother!" Rukia said with relief.

"Oh! Well then come eat with us and you can tells us about her!" Orihime said grabbing Rukia's hand.

"Erm, O-of course!" Rukia said but Ichigo jsut briefly saw her mouth the words 'help me' as she was dragged away by the over-excited orange-haired girl.

Ichigo let out a sigh and smiled briefly before he headed up to the roof.

"I-chi-go!" Keigo sung as Ichigo took his seat.

"Morning guys!" Akane said right behind Keigo.

"Ah morning!" Ichigo replied but ignoring Keigo as usual.

"You seem distracted," Akane noted.

"No, it's nothing," Ichigo waved her curiosity away.

"If you say so," Akane said after a second of silence. She decided if he didn't want to tell, she wouldn't press.

For the rest of the day Ichigo was oddly silent, deep in thought about the figure. _Who was he? What did he want?_ Only more questions popped into his head as he continued to think about it until the end of the day. When his friends tried to pry he waved them away, l leaving them empty handed.

When the day was over, as Ichigo was changing his shoes a noise had interrupted his had stayed late because he was on clean up duty and he had worked slowly still lost in thought. The others soon left leaving him to finish up, which he finally did around the time the after-school activity kids were done. The noise sounded like sobs. _It's none of my buisness, probably just some hormonic girl, _Ichigo thought putting his indoor shoes in his locker. But still the crying continued. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

Ichigo followed the sound to a classroom across the hall. He paused outside the door. _Maybe I shouldn't..._

But he slid the door open anyway and peeked inside.

The whole room was empty except for one occupied seat. In it was a girl who had her head in her arms, hiccups occasionally replacing her sobs. If it was anyone else maybe Ichigo would've turned around and left, but he could not ignore that recognizable red hair.

"A-Akane?" He said stepping inside the room.

She looked up startled. Her face was a mixture of wet and dry tears, her nose was as red as her eyes, and her hair was disheveled. She started wiping them away when she saw Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo," She said in a cracked voice. Ichigo cautiously picked his way over to the desk she was at. He hopped up onto the desk in front of her and looked at her anxiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Akane knew saying 'nothing' wouldn't do anything so she answered with the truth, "I...got in a fight...with some girls."

Ichigo suddenly realized the dried blood on her desk, and some bruises on her arms.

"What for?" He frowned.

"...My..*hic*...hair," She sobbed and hiccuped.

Ichigo frowned. He shouldn't be surprised, it was only a matter of time before someone to gang up on her like they did with him many years ago. He understood how Akane felt, him having the same problem as well.

"Idiots," He murmured.

Akane looked up surprised.

"Can't they just get over it? Just because someone is different, they think they can just do whatever they want to them?" Ichigo said angriliy, "Idiots," He repeated.

There was silence for a few more moments.

Ichigo continued, "Why? Why are people like that? Are they perfect? Do they think that we live in a perfect world? With perfect people?"

It went quiet again. Ichigo had a serious and angry look on his face.

Akane looked down at her lap sadly.

Ichigo looked straight at her, "The answer is no. The world isn't perfect. They should just get used to difference. Each person has a quality that makes them unique. Because-," At this point Ichigo had gotten off the desk and he crouched down and was close enough to look into Akane's green watery eyes. He smiled, "They don't know, what a great person are hurting."

**Akane's Point Of View**

I was shocked. His voice was so sweet and kind. I hadn't heard that comforting and sweet tone for...so long ago.

_Because, they don't know what a great person they are hurting._ The words echoed in my mind. Great person. He thinks I am a great person.

I felt my cheeks go red. _They should get used to people like _us_, _he said.

_Us..._Me and Ichigo...

I got a funny feeling in my stomach and my cheeks got even hotter all the sudden. I looked at my hands, and my eyes landed on my bracelet.

* * *

><p>Here's what really happened.<p>

I was on my way home when a group of four girls came up to me.

"Hey you!" One of them said, she had blonde hair. She didn't look very happy for some reason.

"Yes?" I asked taking my stuff out of the locker.

"We want to talk to you," The blonde haired girl said.

I knew something wasn't right, I saw the dark looks on their make-up covered faces, and smirks that played around their perfectly glossed lips. But I had no choice as they practically shoved me into the hallway. It was quiet, everyone had gone home.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyance entering my voice.

"Ooo! Little Red here is acting tough, huh?" A buff brown haired girl said. The other three laughed.

"I said, 'what do you want'?" I replied ignoring their insult.

"Nothing, we just wanted to talk Little Red," Another brunette answered innocently, yet not hiding the sarcasm making the girls snicker again.

"About what?" I asked eyebrows raised, and arms crossed, again ignoring the annoying nickname.

"Oh, just about that ridiculous hair of yours," The blonde said with similar innocence to the brunette's, yet holding her foul grin.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked mocking the tone she just used.

That must've ticked her off a bit because her smirk dropped to a dark glare, "Don't play with fire Red, unless you want to get burned."

"Oh but Yuki, her hair is already on fire, can't you tell?" Another blonde chimed in.

"Would you look at that! It is!" Yuki answered faking surprise, "well we should put it out then, shouldn't we, Azuza?"

"Of course! Wouldn't want our little friend to get hurt would we?" Azuza said using that fake innocent tone the girls seemed to favor.

Suddenly, she turned and picked up a bucket of dirty mop water left behind by the janitor. Realizing what was about to happen I tried to run but I felt something grip the back of my shirt, it was the buff brunette. She shoved me into a kneeling position holding me still by tightly gripping my shirt collar.

"Let GO!" I commanded. The strong brunette only cackled. And then the other brown haired girl dumped the water all over me.

I gasped as the unclean water dripped all around and cascaded down my hair like a waterfall. I sputtered as it almost entered my mouth.

The girls laughed hysterically. "Nice one Shun!" The blondes laughed high fiving the brunette who dumped the water.

"Y...you..bitches," I muttered.

Their laughing stopped almost immediately, "Excuse me?" Yuki asked angrily.

"I said, 'YOU. BITCH-ES'," I answered, enunciating clearly, "You hard of hearing? Or has all that make-up somehow gotten into your ears?"

"Kohaku," Yuki announced and snapped her fingers. As if queued the buff girl holding me grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back on it. Hard.

I held back a cry of pain. I would show no pain to these low-lifes.

Yuki stepped in front of me and went on one knee so that she was eye level with me. Her turquoise eyes bore into mine. "Watch your mouth, Red," She warned darkly.

I glared back, "I'll watch that once you watch how much make-up you try to pile on that disgusting face of yours."

Her nostrils flared, that was the last straw for her. She stood up and kicked me so hard in the stomach it knocked the air out of me, I clutched my stomach and gasped for breath.

Then they all came at me at once, not pulling back at all.

I tried hard not to show pain, instead, after they finished I laughed a cracked and gasping laugh.

"You...you wimps...that didn't even..ha..hurt," I lied.

Bad move. They came at me harder and harder.

I was in too much pain to try to escape, outside light was beginning to fade. It was still to early for some students to be gone, and I held onto that hope as I endured every hit.

Soon, I had been whammed so many times in the stomach I began to cough and tasted somthing metallic in my mouth.

I spat out something dark red onto the ground. Blood.

"You bleeding already?" Azuza said feigning disapointment. Then she leaned down and smiled wickedly in my face, "You're name means deep red isn't it? And your hair is red too. Heh, red, the color of blood."

My hair is...the color of blood? And then, I snapped.

"D..damn you," I whispered. My voice cracked.

"What?" She leaned down and glared.

"Da...DAMN YOU!" I slapped her right across the face with the back of my hand so hard even my hand hurt a bit. I would've punched her but I knew it would only get me in trouble later.

She cried out in pain and tripped over her own feet and fell on her butt.

"Azuza!" Shun dropped to her knees beside the girl.

"That little bitch slapped me!" Azuza growled.

As Shun fussed over the idiot blonde, I spun around, my hair getting yanked in the process, and dug my nails deeply into the arm Kohaku was holding my hair with. Surprised, and in pain she let go of my hair. Then I quickly slipped out of my shirt (luckily I was wearing a white camisole underneath.) and wrapped threw it over her and kicked her in the stomach. She too fell back on her butt.

"Kohaku!" The other girls yelled out and all at once tried to help their friend.

I stepped in their way. "Don't you ever try to mess with me again," I growled.

They all stepped back surprised and scared, after all I just knocked down the strongest one in their group. "Go," I said. When they didn't move I shouted, "GO!"

They began to scramble like cockroaches, and then, throwing the shirt off Kohaku's face, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down the hallway as quickly as they could.

Quietly, I picked up my shirt and threw it back on, hoping no one witnessed the fight. Then I opened the nearest door and slammed it behind me.

I walked over to one of the desks and slumpt down in the chair. Then I let the tears fall.

I had my hopes so set on it being different here. That they would maybe accept me, unlike some did in America. But I was wrong. It's no different here. The same people, the same reason.

_Why? _I thought burying my head in my arms, _Am I that strange? Is it possible that I don't belong anywhere? Curse this stupid hair color. It's not beautiful, it's a hideous color. _

_Red. _I scoffed, _the color of blood._

And then came Ichigo, and you know the rest.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo?" I asked him suddenly.<p>

"Yes?" He replied softly with that warm smile still on his face.

"What...is red?" I asked, "I mean other then my hair."

He paused and thought about it.

_Blood._ I thought. _That will surely be his answer. _

_"_I think," He started.

_Just say it. My name means nothing but the hideous color of blood._

"Roses."

I looked up shocked, "Ro-roses?"

"Yes. Roses are red."

I thought of the beautiful flower. And soon found myself smling with him, "Yes. They are red aren't they?"

**Ninjafox: What do you think? **

**Ichigo: *hides his face blushing* It...was horrible.**

**Ninjafox: Aw come on Ichigo, you know you like being lovey dovey with Akane.**

**Akane: *Blushes***

**Ichigo: N-no I don't! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!**

**Ninjafox: Fine be that way. -3-**

** Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! (Sorry for anyone who was hoping for action, I just wanted to put in some quick romance.) Please wait patiently for chapter 5! The special character will make another appearance!**

**Ichigo: Do we find out who the guy is?**

**Ninjafox: Nope! Thanks! Please tell me if I need any improvements! Sorry for bad spelling and horrible grammar!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunset

**Ninjafox: Ok here we go, chapter five. Sorry for it taking so long, I got writers block. Thanks again to HichiShirosaki, you really made me happy with your review.**

**Ichigo: Finally, I can't stand that lame love crap.**

**Ninjafox: Don't be that way Ichigo, we all know you'll end up liking her in the end.**

**Ichigo: *Blushes* N-NO I WONT!**

**Ninjafox: Hee hee, your blushing!**

**Ichigo: Damn it shut up! J-just go to the disclaimer already!**

**Ninjafox: *sigh* Fine, ruin the fun. I don't own Bleach or it's contents/characters. But I did create Akane and this story so no stealing!**

Chapter 5: Sunset

Ichigo didn't understand the odd question about the color red, but he had it feeling it had to do with the tauntings of the girls who hurt Akane.

Yet he hadn't a clue why the image of a rose had come into his mind when she asked him that. He had a feeling it wasn't just because it was red either.

He got up and left saying goodbye to Akane. She nodded in acknowledgement, but she seemed deep in thought all the sudden.

On his way home he got a pain in his shoulder. Bringing his thoughts back to the black figure from the night before.

"Hmm do you think he was a mod soul?" Rukia asked. Ichigo had confessed his thoughts about who the black figure is.

"No. He definately had a Soul Reaper's sword," Ichigo said.

"You think he's a Soul Reaper?" She asked surprised.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, it does make sense, but I don't think I have ever seen him in the Soul Society before. And even if he was, what buisness would he have in the world of the living?"

The two thought for a few more moments.

"If you ask me he sounds like a creep," Ichigo turned Kon was sitting on the desk arms folded.

"Shut up you, I still thinking of a good punishment for the other day with Akane," One of Ichigo's veins popped.

"Hey don't blame me for the ladies thinking i'm so irrisitable," Kon said thinking his usual pedophiled thoughts.

"Damn you pervert," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What ARE you guys blabbering about now?" _ said coming out of the closet where she was asleep.

"Oh I got it!" Rukia said ignoring the other, "Maybe he was a Visored!"

"You really think so?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it makes sense doesn't it?" She said.

"I guess so but that guy hardly looked human with that huge cape he wore," Ichigo said sweatdropping, "And I doubt he was part hollow either, most of those visored would only help us if the problem involved Aizen."

Rukia looked down dissapointed.

"Well whatever he is, I don't think he's necessarily a threat," Ichigo said trying to cheer Rukia up.

With that the two went to sleep.

"GOOD MORNING ICH-I-GOOO!" Ichigo woke up the the sound of his dad throwing the door open and trying to run at him.

Ichigo raised his hand and caught his dad's face in his hand, "Ugh, you are so annoying."

"Ah you didn't let your guard down even when asleep! Good!" His father's muffled voice said.

"No I just woke up because of your damn yelling!" Ichigo said agitated.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu's voice interrupted their tussle, "Akane's here!"

Ichigo kicked his dad off him and went downstairs still in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Akane?" He asked coming down the steps.

She was sitting in front of the TV in her school uniform with Yuzu next to her. She realized Ichigo's sudden appearance, "Oh hi Ichigo! I figured we could walk to school together since your house isn't too far from mine." She smiled her usual upbeat smile.

Ichigo sighed in relief, G_ood she's back to her normal self._

"Yeah, ok, just let me get ready real quick," He ran back upstairs to get ready.

Ichigo knocked on the door of his closet. Rukia came out only a few moments later in her uniform,"Why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked.

"Akane's here, me and her are gonna walk to school together," he said casually.

Was it just him, or did Rukia look irritated all the sudden?

He blinked and Rukia nodded, "Oh, ok. That's fine. I'll go a few minutes ahead then."

She walked over to the window and jumped out without another word.

Ichigo dressed in his uniform and headed downstairs slinging his bag over his back. Akane was waiting at the bottom of the steps, her bag in both hands.

"Come on let's go," Ichigo said jerking his head at the door, he had grabbed a piece of toast and held it in his mouth with his free hand in his pocket.

"Don't forget Ichigo when you get back we have a fight to finish," Ichigo's dad said giving the two a thumbs up.

Ichigo and Akane sweatdropped.

"Bye ," Akane said bowing politely.

"Aw Akane how about you give your father a kiss goodbye," Ichigo's dad said puckering his lips.

Karin and Ichigo kicked their dad at the same time, "Pervert," They said at the same time angrily.

"Father?" Akane asked sweatdropping.

"Of course!" It was Yuzu who spoke in her cheery voice, "You're practically family here!"

Akane stood surprised, then she smiled, "Thank you!"

"Come on let's go before _he_ gets up again," Ichigo said nodding at his dad.

"Ok," Akane said. And the two headed out saying goodbye to Yuzu and Karin.

"Your family is so nice," Akane said as her and Ichigo walked to school.

"Yeah I guess," Ichigo replied shrugging.

Ichigo wasn't one to talk too much so he was happy Akane only kept their conversations short.

"Ichigo!" Keigo came running, but Ichigo kicked him so hard he flipped up and landed with a hard thump in an awkward mess.

"C-c-cruel," Keigo sobbed on the ground.

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiro said walking over.

"Oh hey," Ichigo said.

Mizuiro nodded to Akane, "Hello Akane."

Akane quickly nodded in reply, "Oh! Morning!"

"Ooo! Akane! Didn't see you ther-," Keigo was cut off when Ichigo knocked him to the floor for a second time.

"Idiot," He mumbled, "Let's go before we're late."

The bell rang a few minutes after they got inside.

"Ok class! Today I have a special announcement!" Their cheery teacher said.

Ichigo ignored the teacher and looked outside.

"We have a new student today!"

Ichigo looked up surprised. Not too long ago had Akane transferred here, but another new student? It was such a rarity to get new students.

"Please come up and introduce yourself."

It was a guy who came to the front. He had jet black hair and used a very careless expression. His intense green eyes made him look unapproachable and cruel. It felt like the whole room had gotten colder and a lot of the students shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

He scanned the room lazily but suddenly his eyes landed on Ichigo. Ichigo held back a shiver when they did. It was only a second or two, but Ichigo couldn't get those calculating eyes out of his mind.

"Introduce yourself," The teacher repeated.'

The boy shrugged and instead of bowing just stood lazily and said," My name is Ayumu Kimitake."

There was a small gasp.

Everyone turned looking for the source. It was Akane.

She smiled and waved her hands dissmissively, "Sorry! I dropped my pen."

But Ichigo just briefly caught the look in her eyes before anyone else had the chance. It was shock? It wasn't that unusual to get a new student.

After classes Ichigo and Akane began to head up to the roof for lunch. Akane seemed suddenly distracted after the moment in the classroom.

Right as they reached the door upstairs a group of girls, that included Orihime and Tatsuki came running up to Akane.

"Ichigo!" Orihime sang.

"Orihime? What is it this time?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well we were wondering if we could borrow Akane today! You don't mind do you?" Orihime asked the two.

"Uh-," They both began.

"GREAT! Let's go Akane!" Orihime grabbed Akane's hand.

"Ah wait!" Akane began but Orihime began to run off with her the group of girls following quickly behind.

Leaving a very confused Ichigo in their dust.

"So! Akane, how are you?" Orihime asked as they sat down in the grass.

"D-dizzy," She muttered clutching her head. She shook her head and realized the group of girls around her. Then looked at the strange orange-haired girl who abducted her, "I'm sorry have we met?"

"Oh right! How silly of me! You can call me Orihime! And this is Tatsuki!" She said smiling and pointing at a girl with spiky dark colored hair.

"Ni-nice to meet you," Akane smiled in return.

"so Akane-," a blonde haired girl began.

"Are you dating Ichigo?" A girl with brown curly hair asked suddenly.

Akane's face instantly turned maroon, "uhh, Oh, well,hrm..."

A quiet black-haired girl sputtered her juice box all over the grass.

"Rukia are you ok?" Orihime asked her.

"Y-y-yes! I'm fine! Fine! The juice...tasted odd for a moment there." The girl named Rukia said smiling.

"What? We were all wondering it," Mitsuki said shrugging. Then she turned to face Akane again, "So? Are you?"

"A-am I wh-what?" Akane asked innocently.

Mitsuki huffed, "Dating Ichigo?"

"Oh...well," Akane blushed and looked down, "N-no, of co-c-course not."

"Then why do you hang around so much?" One girl asked. She had black hair and intense purple eyes.

"Oh well...we knew each other...when we were kids," Akane muttered hardly audible.

"Aw that's cute!" the black haired girl grinned.

"Wow, I wonder what mini Ichigo was like," Orihime asked. She turned to Tatsuki, "Hey don't you remember what mini Ichigo looked like? I mean you took Karate with him didn't you?"

Tatsuki looked up trying to think, "Oh yeah! Haha, he was a real weakling. Always cried at the dojo."

Akane looked up abruptly and stared at Tatsuki wide eyed, "You took Karate with Ichigo?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I was quite a few belts above him though," Tatsuki replied.

"Wow!" Akane said suddenly interested, "My brother took Karate at Ichigo's dojo too! That's how we met!"

"Cool! What was his name?" Tatsuki asked.

Before Akane could reply the bell rang.

All the girls quickly gathered their things, "Well it was nice chatting with you!" Orihime said running off.

Akane smiled in return, and then gathered her things as well.

"Ichigo! look what I have!" Keigo shoved two colorful tickets in Ichigo's face.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, even though he didn't really want to know.

"Tickets to Don Konoichi's new show!" Keigo said.

Ichigo sweatdropped. That idiot guy who insisted on callling Ichigo his 'number 1 pupil' was the last person on earth Ichigo wanted to see right now,"I hope you don't plan on inviting me."

Keigo scoffed, "Psh! I already know YOU don't like it, but I was wondering if Akane would go with me!"

Ichigo didn't even blink, "No."

"Wh-what do you mean no?" Keigo asked.

"I mean there is no way Akane would like that stupid shit," Ichigo said taking his stuff out of his locker.

"It's not stupid shi-!"

Akane came walking over smiling, "Hi Keigo, Hey Ichigo!"

"Oh h-," Keigo jumped in front of Ichigo cutting him off.

"Akane! So I recently got these great tickets to this amazing show!"

"Oh? What show?" Akane asked curiously.

"Don Konoichi's!" Keigo said excitedly.

"Oh...Uh no thanks. I tried watching it this morning with Yuzu, it wasn't the best show.." Akane said making a face.

Keigo turned to stone,"Oh." He walked away dragging his feet.

"I-is he o-okay?" Akane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be back to his usual annoying self tomorrow," Ichigo replied closing his locker door.

"Ok then...Hey do you mind if I walk home with you again?" Akane asked.

Ichigo looked over but before he could speak Akane began waving her hands wildly,"I mean I don't want to bother you or anything! I just wanted to walk with you again! If I am a burden then I am fine walking alone! Don't worry! Oh what was I thinking! So-"

Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth muffling the rest of her sentence, "It's fine," He smiled. Which relieved Akane a ton.

The two walked in silence. Not in an awkward way but...peaceful.

Once Ichigo's house was only a few blocks away Akane suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wh-!"

But Akane smiled, "I want to show you something!"

Without another word she began pulling Ichigo along with her in the opposite direction.

"H-hang on!" He stuttered but they were already running on a street Ichigo only barely recongnized.

Akane lead them forward, at a dead end, but then turned left quickly and raced through a yard that belonged to an abandoned home with an old for sale sign on it. She lead him to the opposite side of the yard which led to an empty sidewalk. The sidewalk looked old, and weeds found their way through cracks in the sidewalk. Ichigo, confused, could only stumble along the unknown street.

Akane stopped at the bottom of a hill.

She turned still smiling, "Close your eyes real quick!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "This is childish."

"Please! It's a surprise! Come on!" She begged.

Ichigo couldn't refuse those familiar green eyes. So much kinder and softer then the transfer student's. He closed his eyes and let Akane lead him at last.

Akane excitedly lead him over the hill. Once they got over it he saw the inside of his eyelids turn red. It must've been sunny wherever they were.

She lead him across a hard floor and Ichigo felt the wind blow lightly. She told him to grab something cold and smooth in front of him.

"Ok. Open your eyes," She said surpressing her excitement.

Ichigo did as so and was nearly knocked over by the sight he saw. They were on a platform above the city.

He could see everything from here onward, and below. The city was beginning to turn on their lights as the sun setted in the distance It was all so awestriking. But the most amazing thing was the sunset. The sun shrunk slowly turning the sky in several different colors. It was breathtaking. All so breathtaking.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Akane said smiling.

Ichigo looked over at Akane, the sun's rays seemed to make her glow. He nodded, "Yeah." He turned back to the view, "It is."


	6. Chapter 6 Figure Unmasked

**Ninjafox: Hey me again! So yeah, you (if there are any) dudes reading the series, probably skipped the cutesy, lovey chapters, and are probably all , 'Where's the action?' Well here it is! I am not good at the fight scenes, but the mysterious figure is gonna make an appearance! Hee hee hee *evil glint***

**Also, I am again sorry I took so long.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, I only own Akane, Ayumu, and the following story.**

**Chapter 6: Figure Unmasked**

Ichigo walked to school with Rukia the next day. She seemed strangely distracted, but everytime Ichigo asked what was up, she'd just shake her head and say, "it's nothing."

"Rukia~," Keigo sang as the two entered the classroom.

Ichigo looked around, "Where's Akane?"

"I don't know," Keigo said shrugging then he smiled mischieviously, "Why so curious Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared, "What? I can't wonder?"

Keigo looked at Ichigo,then at Rukia, then back to Ichigo,"Well, you should just remember that you can only have one. So don't go thinking you can have Rukia AND Akane."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shook his head, annoyed at Keigo, as usual.

"Hey."

They all turned and saw Chad standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Chad, what's up?" Ichigo replied sitting down.

"Not much," He looked around the room, "Where's the other girl?"

"Akane? Don't know," Ichigo replied. It was unusual for Akane to be late.

"HI GUYS!~" Orihime came in smiling, Tatsuki, as always, right behind her.

"Hiya," Tatsuki grinned.

"Hello, Orihime," Rukia smiled.

"Oh hey Rukia! You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Orihime went on about some ridiculous story about her seeing a black cat, who she thought was Yourouichi, "But when I asked her if she knew where the grocery store was, she continued with the silent treatment! I wonder what I did to make her upset!"

"Oh…umm…That may not have been Yourouichi, Orihime," Rukia said sweatdropping.

"No I am sure it was!" Orihime said determinedly.

"Orihime, the fact that it was Youroichi, is highly improbable. Especially since Youroichi is not the only cat that lives here," A voice said from behind. It was Uryu.

"Hi Uryu!" Orihime said brightly.

"Morning everyone," He replied pushing up his glasses.

"Oh hey Ichigo," Tatsuki said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied lazily.

"Your cousin is outside, he asked me to send you out."

"Cousin?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, that kid with the tattoos?"

"Renji!" Ichigo jumped up, "I'll be right back." Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia all looked at him, "You stay here," He said. They all nodded.

He ran outside to the front gate, and saw the familiar red-headed Reaper.

"Hey, what's up Ichigo," Renji said.

"What's so important?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"You should know I spent precious time to come here, so don't start complaining," The lieutenant said arrogantly.

"I don't complain!" Ichigo seethed.

"Ha, sure, this coming from the wuss who got all depressed because some bount beat him. 'Oh I don't think I can beat him'," Renji made a high-pitched immitaiton of Ichigo.

"I don't sound like that! And that was ages ago!" Ichigo snarled, "Just hurry up and tell me why you're here!"

"Oh right," Renji said suddenly remembering, "The society has gotten reports of a lone Reaper."

"Lone Reaper?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently one of the other Soul Reapers guarding this town felt strong spritual energy, but he didn't recongnize it. It was definately a Soul Reaper, but he didn't know who. Anyway, they think it was a lone reaper. A Lone Reaper is a Soul Reaper that isn't part of the Soul Society, kinda like you were. So I was told to let you know, so you an give any reports of unsual energy. Pass it on to Rukia too," Renji explained.

_Lone reaper huh? Maybe that's who the figure was. _Ichigo mused, he made a note to tell Rukia, "Wait, so how does one become a Soul Reaper without the Society?"

"Well the only way is if one Reaper passes his or hers powers on to another person. You experienced what this was like when Rukia pierced her sword through you," Renji said.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled remembering that one day.

The bell rang making Ichigo jump, "Dammit! I'm gonna be late!"

"HEY WAIT!" Renji tried to stop him, but Ichigo was already speeding off to class.

"A Lone Reaper huh?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he jogged back to his classroom.

...

"Yes, I've heard of them, they are not that common however," Rukia said after Ichigo told her about what Renji mentioned before.

Ririn and Kon both sat on the bed listening as well. Ririn was also a mod soul, she two had been placed inside a stuffed animal body and helped out during the attack from the bounts.

"I never heard of a Lone Reaper before," Ririn said confused.

"Just proves how dumb you are," Kon countered.

"I AM A HELL A LOT SMARTER THEN YOU! STUPID!" Ririn yelled at Kon.

"Haven't you ever heard to respect your elders?" Kon said jumped to his feet.

"Elder? What elder! WE ARE THE SAME AGE!" Ririn jumped to her feet too.

"Yeah? Well I am WAY MORE EXPERIENCED!" Kon said.

Ririn aimed a kick at Kon's face knocking him over, "Damn idiot! You are weaker then me! So YOU'RE less experienced!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared at the two.

"Ah! Save me Rukia!" Kon said leaping at Rukia. Rukia grabbed him by the head at shoved him onto the floor.

"You're such an idiot!" Rukia said squishing Kon beneath her foot.

They were all interrupted by the beeping of Rukia's phone and Ichigo's substitute reaper badge.

"It's coming from downtown," Rukia said looking at her phone.

"Let's go," Ichigo turned into his spirit form, and the two both jumped out the window to pursue the new Hollow.

They raced through the roads taking detours to avoid meeting anyone they knew along the way.

"Where's it at?" Ichigo asked.

"It's in the abandoned part of downtown. We got lucky, this way there won't be as many humans," Rukia replied matching her step with Ichigo's.

They turned a corner and stopped when they heard the roar split through the air.

Ichigo ran after the noise barely hearing Rukia call after him.

He ran around to the other side of a building and stopped.

In front of him stood the Hollow. It looked like a large worm wearing a mask.

Ichigo readied his sword and was about to attack when somthing sped past him. Before Ichigo had the chance to react, something bright shifted in front of the Hollow. The Hollow froze, and then it's mask broke in half, turning it to black dust.

Where the Hollow stood was a very familiar black figure.

"H-HEY!" Ichigo shouted out realizing what happened.

The figure turned his head slightly.

the two stood there for a moment staring at each other, the figure staring at Ichigo, and Ichigo staring at the hood that hid the figures face.

"Who are you," Ichigo said slowly, keeping a tight hold on his sword.

The dark figure said nothing.

Ichigo clenched his teeth annoyed, "You're a Lone Reaper aren't you?"

The figure nodded his head.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said with a steady tone.

The figure rose his head slightly.

Suddenly Rukia turned the corner, "There you are Ichigo! Damn this slow gigai." She looked up and saw the black shape, "Is that the Lone Reaper?" She hardly got the words out before the figure turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Damn!" Ichigo ran after him.

"Wait!" Rukia angrily ran after the two.

The figure was fast, "So, I see you know flash step?" Ichigo grinned, "So do I!" He raced after the figure in pursuit.

They ran down the street, the figure ran in different directions trying to lose Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the sky and cursed, _This is pointless, if Karin, Yuzu, or dad find out I'm gone so late, I'll definately be in for it._

Finally they turned a corner and...

It was a dead end.

"Nowhere to run now," Ichigo said, "You're pretty light on your feet I'll give you that."

The figure, without hesitation, pulled his sword and sped towards Ichigo.

Ichigo surprised only had enough time to flash step to the side, but it wasn't fast enough, the sword's tip grazed deeply into Ichigo's, already, wounded shoulder.

Pain shot through his arm, his hand automatically reached up for his shoulder.

But the figure was already running at him again, Ichigo raised his sword just in time.

Sword against sword they pushed against each other.

Then the figure broke away, and charged again.

This went of for several minutes, the figure charged, Ichigo blocked. Ichigo always on the defensive.

After the figure jumped away for the 10th time he stopped.

Ichigo grinned, even though he was almost out of breath, "Had...*huff*...enough..*huff*...yet?"

The figure stood silent.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tougue?" Ichigo said.

The figure stood silent.

"Speak DAMMIT!" Ichigo ran towards the figure, the figure tried to dodge, but he seemed tired to and was slower, he didn't move fast enough because Zangetsu cut a deep wound into his arm.

Suddenly Rukia appeared at the other end of the alley, "HANO 31, SHAKAHO"

Ichigo jumped away from the figure just in time, as a large sphere buzzed by and exploded at the figures feet.

"Good," Rukia said plainly.

"GOOD? YOU KILLED HIM!" Ichigo yelled sweatropping.

"Wh-what? I SAVED YOUR BUTT!" Rukia yelled back

"I had it under CONTROL!"

"HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"I Ha-" Suddenly an invisible force pushed the two away from each other Rukia fell back onto her butt and Ichigo was pushed back a few steps.

"HEY-," Ichigo froze as the figure looked back for a moment, and the two locked eyes. Then...he was gone.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran over to him, "Are you ok?"

Ichigo staggered to his feet, "Yeah fine, just tired."

Rukia sighed relieved, "Good," Then she noticed a strange look on Ichigo's face, "What is it?"

"I...think I know who it was."

"Y-YOU DO?" Rukia gasped.

"Yeah," He opened his palm and in it was a blade of hair, it was black.

Rukia frowned, "Don't be rash, Ichigo, there are HUNDREDS of people with black hair."

"Yes, but I know I've seen those eyes before...It's the transfer student..Ayumu."

**Ninjafox: Yeah it was pretty short, sorry. AND I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER! I kept meaning to finish this chapter, but I kept FORGETTING! Ok, yeah ur right, that's a terrible excuse I am sorry. But with school now the chapters may come slower. I am sorry TT^TT**


	7. Chapter 7 Akane's Visit

**Ninjafox: HEY! Hehe! I FOOLED U ALL! U all thought it was Akane! HA! IT WASN'T! Muwahhaah. Yeah so like Ichigo said in the last chapter it was ALL Ayumu, hehe...  
>Well, anyway, Lone Reapers...I made them up, I DON'T know if they ACTUALLY EXSIST in the series, but I doubt it, so don't try looking it up on wikipedia, u most likely won't find it :3<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or any of it's characters, just Ayumu, Akane, and this story. STEAL IT AND U DIE! :u**

**P.S - I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! The thing is I made a DeviantART account, and have been messing with it ever since I got it! SOOOOO SORRY! Also I got a fictionpress account, and have been writing a story for it as well. TT^TT**

**Chapter 7: Akane's Visit.**

"I still don't know Ichigo," Rukia said as they walked to their first class.

"Oh, come ON! Rukia, it ALL fits! Some strange transfer student comes to OUR school the day after I was attacked by a strange figure, and you don't think it's him! It's NOT a coincidence Rukia, I know he's up to something, I just don't know what yet." Ichigo mused.

"But-but just because you found a black hair, and saw green eyes, doesn't exactly narrow it down! I admit it is...odd that he happened to transfer here the day after you saw that Lone Reaper, but that doesn't mean it's him. Think! Ichigo! Don't jumped to conclusions!" Rukia explained aggrivated that Ichigo wouldn't listen to her.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Ichigo said raising his hands in frustration. He slid the class door open forcefully and angrily sat down in his seat.

"W-whats wrong with Ichigo?" Orihime asked Rukia concerned.

"He's just being stubborn," Rukia answered glaring at Ichigo.

"Ichigo~!" Keigo said happily.

Ichigo glared giving off an evil aura.

"A-ah...n-never mind.." Keigo said heading back to his seat nervously.

Everyone crowded behind Rukia uneasily watching Ichigo, who was giving an large black aura that basically just said:_Don't come near me._

"Is he ok?" Asked Uryu.

"Yeah he's just being a brat," Rukia said plainly.

This made Ichigo only angrier. He sat glaring out the window,_ 'why won't Rukia listen?' 'It's obvious it's Ayumu, who else could it be!'_ Ichigo thought frustrated. He tried to tune out the various conversations going on but suddenly one caught his interest.

"Kimitake-Kun what happened to you!" It was a girl's voice.

"Nothing," A boys voice replied coolly.

Ichigo turned and saw the transfer student Ayumu was surrounded by a bunch of starry-eyed girls.

"Aww, c'mom Kimitake-Kun tells us," One blonde girl pouted playfully.

Ichigo then noticed that Ayumu had a couple cuts and bruises on his arms and face, one arm was bandaged like it had been badly injured. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. He turned, it was Akane.

"Oh, hey Akane," He replied still darkly sulking.

"How are you?" She asked happily.

"Fine," He smiled his dark aura instantly overpowered by Akane's overly bright one.

"Holy shit, how does she do that?" Rukia asked shocked.

The group stared in awe.

"Sorry I wasn't at school yesterday, I got sick and had to stay home," She said sadly.

'So that's what happned.' Ichigo thought remembering Akane's odd absence.

"I swear it's like flowers practically bloom around her," Rukia said sweat-dropping, the group nodded in unison.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something-" suddenly the schoolbell rang cutting her off.

"Oh I'll tell you later!" She said heading for her seat.

**_Lunch_**

"Oh Akane! What did you want to ask me?" Ichigo asked sipping his juice box.

"Right! Toda-"

"AKANE!" Keigo cut her off, "You are looking as beautiful as ever."

Akane blushed. The rest of the lunch period Keigo kept talking to her and mentioning her 'beauty' so that by the time Lunch was over she hadn't said another word to Ichigo.

"Ah! I'll tell you in Science!"

**_Science_**

"ALL RIGHT CLASS today we are switching partners!" Coach Honda said.

"Er...Coach, wheres miss Kisa?" Akane asked.

"She got sick in the middle of the day! So I will be teaching her classes for the rest of the day. And I do NOT tolerate talking!"

Akane groaned.

_**Afterschool**_

"Mizuiro!" Akane ran up to the familiar classmate.

"Oh hi Akane!"

Akane looked around frantically, "Where's Ichigo?"

"He left already.

Akane's happiness level suddenly dropped to 0.

"I-Is something wrong?" Mizuiro asked nervously.

"N...no I'm fine." _Guess I'll just go over and see what happens._ Akane thought sadly.

**Later at Ichigo's house**

"ICHIGO!"

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo yelled falling off his bed.

"Hehe, I just wanted to scare you," It was Kon snickering.

Ichigo glared darkly, "Don't you DARE do that again you damn teddy bear."

"ah...y-yes..o-okay," Kon said backing away fearfully.

"Serves you right," Ririn said arms folded.

"Shut up you stupid bird," Kon said angrily.

"Don't you tell a me to shut up!" Ririn fumed, "AND I'M A WOMAN NOT A BIRD!"

"Whatever girlie," Kon said smugly.

"DAMN YOU!" Ririn jumped up and kicked Kon in the face.

Ichigo held up a sign that said '10!'

"DON'T SCORE HER!" Kon shouted frustratedly.

"SHUT! UP!" Rukia said opening her closet door and hitting Kon in the face with her Biology book, "SOME OF US ARE DOING HOMEWORK!"

A light knock hit the door, "Ichigo?" A voice asked.

Ichigo jumped up quickly and closed the closet door and stuffed Ririn and Kon inside one of his drawers just as the door opened.

It was Yuzu.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing! Just...studying!" Ichigo replied.

"Then why is your Biology book by the closet?"

"Erm..."

Suzu looked around curiously, "I thought I heard voices...is someone in here?"

"Voices? Ah...No! I was just uh..er." A loud ring echoed through the house.

"Oh! That's the doorbell! I'll go see who it is!" Ichigo swiftly sped past Yuzu and went downstairs.

The doorbell rang again.

"Hey, Ichigo. Get the door," Ichigo's dad said as he sat on the couch reading the paper.

"What do you THINK I'm doing?" Ichigo muttered angrily.

"Oi! I don't wanna hear your sass!" Their dad said turning to face Ichigo.

"I wasn't GIVING you sass!" Ichigo replied clenching his fists.

"OH! Mr. Know-It-all here thinks he can just say what he wants HUH?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Ichigo's dad got from his seat and got into a fighting position.

"ALL RIGHT TIME TO SETTLE THIS THE MANLY WAY!"

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN!"

The two went into and all out brawl. Unaware of Karin walking casually past them to get the door.

She opened it.

It was Akane, "Hi Karin. Is your dad here?"

"Oh! Hello AKANE." Karin said saying Akane's name loud enough for Ichigo and their dad to hear.

All the sudden the two broke apart immediately.

"Akane! My sweet rose! Oh how long it's been!" Ichigo's dad said reaching out his hands to hug her.

Ichigo stopped him just in time, "Idiot." Then he looked up and noticed the load Akane had with her. She was carrying a sleeping bag under her arm, and a backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Hey what's all that for?"

"Oh...um.." Akane looked down embarrassed.

**5 minutes later**

"So you need a place to stay because your parents are getting your house renovated?" Ichigo summarized Akane's short story.

"Yeah, is it ok if I sleep her for awhile? It'll only be a week! And I PROMISE I won't brake anything, or ruin the house! I'll even do some of the chores!" Akane said desperately.

"Of course you can stay Akane! We would never leave a pretty girl out in the rain!" Ichigo's dad said holding her hands in his.

"H-Hey wait! Don't go making decisions without thinking it over!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "Where's she gonna sleep?"

"I could sleep on the floor! I'll do whatever it takes to not be a burden!" Akane said determindly.

"Erm...well." Ichigo scratched his head a little dubiously.

"Come on Ichigo! She's family!" Suzu pleaded.

"Yeah, what's a week or so gonna do? She even said she'll help with chores!" Karin added.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Ichigo asked.

"Not at all!" Akane answered.

"Then I guess it's all right..." Ichigo concluded.

"OH THANK YOU!" Akane cheered happily.

"YAY! Akane's staying over!" Karin and Yuzu cheered.

"Don't get any plans while she's sleeping by the way," Ichigo said glaring pointedly at his dad.

All his dad gave was a big thumbs up and a big grin.

That didn't really reassure him one bit. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Well this is definately going to be interesting..._

Suddenly he remembered. Rukia! I better warn her.

He excused himself and ran upstairs.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

She opened the closet door, "What is it?"

"Akane's staying over for the week, I had to warn you," Ichigo said hurriedly.

Rukia's eyes got wide, "Akane is?"

"Yeah her parents are rennovating, is that Ok?"

Rukia paused for a moment. Then nodded, "Yeah...I just got a notice from the Soul Society anyway...So I will be gone too." Her voice sounded slightly dull and she didn't look at Ichigo when she spoke.

"Oh that's perfect!" Ichigo replied grinning.

"Mmhmm." Rukia noded slowly.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked noticing her distracted look.

"...Yeah it's fine. Hey look I should go now. See ya." And with that she was out the window.

_What's with her? She seemed oddly distracted. _Ichigo thought confused. Eventually he just shrugged it off and went back downstairs.

**Orihime: Oooo Rukia's jeeelousss.**

**Rukia: *blush* No I'm not!**

**Akane: *blushing like crazy* W-why am I staying at Ichigo's house?**

**Ninjafox: Cuz it gives interest! This is a romance afterall.**

**Akane: / / /**

**Ichigo: *reads script for next chapter* O / / /O**

**Rukia: What is it? *snatches paper* Oh. Woah! NO! NO! I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS!**

**Ninjafox: Hehehe Too bad! Wait for the next chapter my loyal readers :)**

**Rukia: NO! WAIT!**


	8. Chapter 8 Faulty Falling

**Ninjafox: Yes, guys I know and I am SO SORRY the last chapter took so long :'( Also sorry for the spelling mistakes about Yuzu and Mizuno :P I was in a rush that day.**

**Ichigo: serves you right for making them wait so long.**

**Ninjafox: *pulls out rope* Don't make me use this**

**Ichigo: O.O**

**Akane: / / / *blushing like crazy***

**Rukia: *sulking***

**Uryu: What's wrong with them?**

**Ninjafox: Hehe nothing~. *eyes glint evilly***

**Uryu: I'm scared...**

**Rukia: *hands Uryu script***

**Uryu: *reads* O / / / O *coff* ahem this is...quite the- er...set up you have.**

**Ichigo: Ninjafox does not own Bleach or any of it's characters, she only owns her characters Akane and Ayumu plus this story. Please do not steal.**

**Uryu: Ichigo have you read this yet?**

**Ichigo: The script? Not really. I figured I'd just wing it. Why what's wrong with it?**

**Ninjafox: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8: Faulty Falling**

Ichigo woke up the next morning to the mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs. He got up and followed the delicious scent downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the steps he saw Akane placing plates and bowls down on the table. She had a yellow apron on and her hair was tied into a ponytail with a thin black ribbon. Yuzu and Karin were sitting around the table.

"Morning Ichigo!Akane wanted to make breakfast today, so I said it was fine with me!" Yuzu grinned widely. Since she was like the mother around here, taking care of the cooking and most of the laundry, she was happy to have a break from cooking today.

"I just wanted to do something to show you guys my appreciation," Akane said smiling in return. Then she clenched her fist with a look of determination, "I promised I'd do whatever it takes to help out!"

"Ah, um well thanks Akane," Ichigo said. He licked his lips distracted by the sound of sizzling bacon and buttered toast.

Akane noticed, "Don't worry I made lots because I've seen how much you can eat during lunch Ichigo," she said grinning playfully.

Karin snickered.

Ichigo shot a slight glare at Karin.

"My sweet Akane, come to treat your loving father with your delicious food! ah I am honored!" said Ichigo's dad as he saw Akane frying eggs over the stove. He hurried to his seat and grinned over-excitedly.

"Oi, old man, if you stare at girls like that you'll look even more like a pervert," Ichigo said bluntly.

His dad kicked Ichigo out of his chair, "I'm sorry did you say something, _son?_"

"Damn you!" Ichigo said getting up.

"I will not tolerate such language in this house young man!" Ichigo's dad said grinning as he readied himself for a fight.

"LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!" Ichigo swung a punch.

"Breakfast's done!" Akane shouted happily. Ichigo's punch stopped only half an inch from his father's face.

Suddenly both men were sitting down around the table forks at the ready as Akane placed food on the table. Large portions of food were filled onto plates, ham, fried eggs, turkey bacon, and toast with almost the perfect amount of butter on it. Akane came around and poured everyone a glass of orange juice.

They dug in heartily. Akane had hardly started on her own plate when both guys were asking for seconds.

After lunch Ichigo's dad waved and said goodbye, more then once to Akane, as he headed to the main building for work to Ichigo's relief.

"I told the guys I'd play soccer with them today," Karin said after coming back downstairs with Yuzu, both had changed out of their pajamas into their day clothes. Karin wore a soccer uniform that was blue and white with high socks and cleats. Yuzu was wearing a pink hoodie dress with white flowers decorated on the pockets and the hem.

"Sounds like fun," Akane said hanging up her apron, underneath she wore jeans and a red T-shirt with the words 'Live' and 'Laugh' in black and 'Love' in white between the two. She smiled to herself as she saw the two sisters, both with such different styles and attitudes. She thought it funny how much of an opposite one was to the other.

"Yeah, I sure hope the guys have their game faces ready this time," Karin said pumped as if she were getting ready to win a soccer league instead of just going to the park for a fun game.

"I was planning on going shopping today," Yuzu said thoughtfully.

"Do you need any help carrying bags or something?" Akane asked.

"No, I only am buying a few things, it's a saturday so there's bound to be some sales." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "In fact I should go, I don't want to miss all the good stuff!" And with that she was out the door with a final 'goodbye!' and a white bag slung over her shoulder.

"What about you Ichigo?" Akane questioned.

"Nothing really, I figured I'd stay home and do some homework," Ichigo shrugged.

"But if you stay inside all day you'll get lazy and slow," Akane stated.

"I don't think he can get any slower," Karin muttered but still loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"You sure as hell better not be saying I am dumb," Ichigo said glaring.

"Noooo, of course not~" Karin's sarcasm was obvious.

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead, "Yeah? Well-

"I will see you later Akane, thanks for the breakfast again!" Karin said grinning.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Bye~!" Karin's voice was kind, but as soon as Akane turned her back Karin stuck her toungue out at Ichigo mockingly and shut the door behind her.

"That little-" Ichigo trailed off muttering curses under his breath.

Akane's laughter cut him off.

"Wh-what is it?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Ha- you haven't changed a bit- haha- even when we were younger- haha- you would always fight with your sisters-ahaha," Akane said between laughs. She wiped a tear of laugher off her eye and sighed while shaking her head. She then got an odd look in her eyes, although she was still smiling her eyes seemed almost...sad. "That was a long time ago though," she nearly whispered.

"Even if it was long ago...you are still the same Akane I know, and nothing will change that," Ichigo said. To Akane's amazement he had walked over and was ruffling her hair with a grin. Not the grin he normally had in front of her friends, which was just slightly amused, but the grin Akane knew. The goofy grin that he had on his face the day they first met. She lightly touched the pendant that he gave her those many years ago, and smiled in return.

Then she placed her hands on her hips with a playful grin, "Well then! Since we have a test coming up, I think we should study!"

Ichigo's face fell, "Ugh, do we really have to? The test isn't until tuesday anyway."

"Yes," Akane replied and then pulled on a reluctant Ichigo's arm upstairs.

...

Ichigo stretched he had his books laid out on his bed so he could study. So far he and Akane had been studying for a few hours now, "Do you want to take a break?"

Akane looked up at him, she was sitting on the floor with her books laid out in the same manner as Ichigo's, "Sure!" She stretched her legs out and leaned back against his bed. Before she could ask what he wanted to do she saw something shiny catch the corner of her eye. She quickly crawled over and examined it. It was a strange metal pentagon with a odd-looking skull on it that hung on a string. Akane held up the plate to Ichigo, "What's this?"

Ichigo looked over and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. In Akane's hands was his substitute soul reaper badge!

"It's nothing," He said as casually as possible and made a grab for the item.

But she pulled it away suspicion in her eyes, "I don't believe you."

Ichigo could feel the back of his neck sweat, "Don't worry about it ok? It's nothing," he repeated.

Akane noticed the nervousness in his voice, she didn't like to be lied to, and she could tell Ichigo was hiding something, "If you say that it will only make me worry." She got onto her feet to avoid another snatch from Ichigo.

"Give it!" Ichigo said getting off his bed in order to make another grab, but as he lunged forward he tripped over one of Akane's books. He fell forward and knocked Akane down with him.

All the sudden he was on his hands and knees with Akane pinned underneath him. His felt his face grow hot and could see Akane's face getting red as well.

The two stared at one another speechless. Their faces were so close together that Ichigo could smell the sweet scent of oranges on Akane's breath. He found himself staring into Akane's green eyes, Akane found herself in the same state toward Ichigo's brown ones.

"I'm s-s-sorry I-I just...uhm," Ichigo stuttered. For a moment his gaze fell down to Akane's lips,suddenly his face got even redder and he swung his gaze to the other side of the room. '_What am I thinking! Stop it!"_ He thought to himself but he could still feel his face

"No...it's my fault...I sh-shouldn't of..." Akane tried to reply but couldn't seem to finish.

Both were silent for a few seconds.

"Ahm...ca-can you get off me?" Akane said.

"Oh er...yeah." Ichigo got to his feet and stood there awkwardly as he waited for Akane to stand up as well.

Akane stood up but almost as soon as she got up she fell forward, luckily Ichigo caught her just in time.

"Are you ok?" He asked uneasily.

"Erm...ah ye-yes fine...I j-just am a little dizzy," She replied steadying herself. She touched the back of her head lightly and her immediately face twisted into pain, "Ugh, I think I hit my head."

"I'll get you an ice pack," Ichigo was about to head outside the door when he suddenly tripped over one of the books again, this time he fell nearly flat on his face.

Right on top of his reaper badge.

**Ninjafox: That's all for this chapter!**

**Orihime: But I wanna see what happens next!**

**Ichigo & Akane: / / /**

**Ninjafox: Oh come on guys, at least it's not the next chapter. **

**Rukia: :( What happens in the next chapter?**

**Ninjafox: It's kinda obvious with this ending.**

**Rukia: Not that! You said something else was gonna happen!**

**Ninjafox: Did I? Hmm I guess I did. Well see ya next chapter guys!**

**Rukia: WAIT!-**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth Behind the Mask

**Ninjafox: Hello my loverly fans ^.^ **

**Ichigo: Yo.**

**Akane: Hello!**

**Rukia: Hey.**

**Orihime: Hi! Oh Rukia! You're back! ^w^**

**Rukia: Sadly yes. :/**

**Orihime: I thought you wanted to be in this fanfic?**

**Rukia: I do...it's just..ah you'll see.**

**Ninjafox: Muwhahah :3**

**Renji: I feel like I should be scared O.O**

**Ninjafox: Nah, not til next chappy.**

**Ichigo: Renji? What the hell are you doing here?**

**Renji: Well since it doesn't appear I will be in the fanfic AT ALL, I decided to make a cameo in the introduction.**

**Ninjafox: Well anyway fellow Otaku Fanfiction lovers, this chapter, is important, but not much happens love wise /**

**Ichigo&Akane: O/ / /O**

**Renji: Ninjafox does not own Bleach or any of it's original characters. Akane/Ayumu are completely fan-based characters made by herself. Do not steal them, or this fanfic, OR ELSE! O^O**

**_Previously on Yin and Yang..._**

_"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked uneasily._

_"Erm...ah ye-yes fine...I j-just am a little dizzy," Akane replied steadying herself. She touched the back of her head lightly and her immediately face twisted into pain, "Ugh, I think I hit my head."_

_"I'll get you an ice pack," Ichigo was about to head outside the door when he suddenly tripped over one of the books again, however this time he fell nearly flat on his face..._

_Right on top of his reaper badge._

**Chapter 9:The Truth Behind the Mask?**

He didn't have time to realize he had landed on it before a great poof of smoke quickly surrounded him.

Luckily, if it weren't for two particular mod souls, who knows what would've happened.

"Dammit! What do we do?" Kon started flailing frantically as soon as Ichigo landed on his badge.

Ririn grabbed Kon by his hair/fur, "Listen quickly! We need to create a distraction before Akane gets suspiscious!"

"Good idea, I'll distract her," Kon's eyes glinted mischieviously.

Ririn stopped him before he could do anything...bad,"Oh no you don't you sick pervert! I'LL distract her, you help Ichigo!"

"But-"Kon said.

"NO BUTS HURRY!" No sooner had Ririn said that had the sudden smoke cleared away. Immediately she flung her boneless plushy body from the closet, where she and Kon had been hiding, and landed ontop of Akane's face in order to block her eyesight.

"Wh-what the-!" Akane started. The random appearance of smoke piqued her curiousity and she wanted to find out what the hell just happened, unfortunately the sudden soft thingy that landed on her face made that nearly impossible. What was wierder than the fact that it seemed to have come out of nowhere, is that it was extremely hard to get off her face! She tugged on it, and although it felt soft and light it seemed to have a firm attachment to her face.

While Akane struggled with Ririn, Ichigo was buisy panicking.

"shit shit shit shti SHIT!" Ichigo swore. Instead of his earlier appearance, Ichigo was now in his Soul reaper robe.

Kon came over with a panicked look, "Ichigo! Hurry up! change back!"

"Kon? Where did you come from?"

"I've been hiding in the closet with Ririn you idiot!"

"Wait..."Ichigo's face turned extremely red, "H-h-how long were you t-there and what did you see?"

Kon's face got red to all the sudden, "D-don't worry about it! Just hurry and change back!"

Ichigo, face still red replied,"Right Right! I need to change...uuhh my body! WHERE'S MY BODY?" Ichigo clutched his head still in panic/oh-shit mode.

"It's right here! Now hurry!" Kon said quickly.

"Right!" Ichigo picked up his body which was right by his foot and was about to submerge his soul back into it when his badge started beeping rapidly, "ARGH! Why now?"

"What is it?" Kon asked he glanced over at Ririn who was struggling to keep a tight hold on Akane by clutching her, now red, ears so that she couldn't hear the two bickering guys.

"My badge! There's a hollow nearby! Ahhh I need to get it!"

"Can't it wait?

"NO!"

"Ahh... er...I KNOW!" Kon snapped his fingers, "I will pretend I am you to keep Akane buisy, while you're out!"

Ichigo made a face.

"What?" Kon asked.

"I don't trust you with Akane," Ichigo said suspiciously.

"Ichigo! Now is not the time to be-"

"I don't care! Who knows what your sick mind will-"

"Ichigo! I promise I won't do anything dirty! Geez, you don't trust me?" Kon asked with fake tears.

"No," Ichigo said bluntly.

Kon sweatdropped, "Thanks.."

"WOULD YOU TWO HURRY AND FIGURE IT OUT!" Ririn shouted her face beaded in sweat.

"c'mon! Ichigo just hurry and fight the hollow!"

"F-FINE! But if you even-" Ichigo warned.

"I won't now go!" Kon said shooing him away.

Roughly Ichigo grabbed Kon by the scruff.

"Hey, hey! Not so rough-" before he could finish, Ichigo thrust his hand down the stuffed lions throat and pulled out a small green pill. He quickly put the pill down his body's mouth.

Instantly the lifeless body twitched.

"Ahhh! Feels good to be in a REAL body again," Kon-A.k.A Ichigo's body- stretched.

"Now remember, if you EVEN THINK-" Ichigo pointed a fierce warning finger at his original body now inhabited by the cocky-flirtatious mod soul.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kon waved a hand.

"Don't let her get suspicious!" Ichigo turned to the struggling Riri, "You know what to do Riri?"

"Do-don't worry Ichigo, I'll keep an eye on him," she replied.

"Good! I'm off!" and with one swift movement Ichigo the substitute reaper was off.

And what perfect timing too! The instant Ichigo leaped out the window, Akane had gathered the strength to pull the stuffed bird off her face.

Wildly she searched the room, nothing changed, and there was Ichigo standing perfectly still with an awkward nervous smile.

"Wh-w-what happened?" Akane asked.

"Ah...well..." Kon searched frantically. He looked immediately to Ririn for help.

The mod soul frantically started waving her hands.

"When..."

Riri made a falling motion.

"When I fell...I...threw? No. I...slipped!

Ririn pointed to herself.

"On...Ririn?"

"Who's Ririn?" Akane asked confused.

"No! I slipped on my sisters stuffed bird...and it fly-ed- I mean flew across the room and..."

Ririn covered her eyes.

"And hid? On your face! When I fell, I slipped on my sisters stuffed bird and it flew across the room and landed on your face!Uhm...sorry," Kon scratched his head nervously.

Akane looked at him skeptically. It was obvious he was lying...but why would he need to lie? "Right...well why was it stuck to my face? For some reason I couldn't get it off."

"Oh! that!Uhh...it had...glue-t-tape! It had tape on it, so it must've stuck...somehow.."

Akane stared straight into his eyes. It was easy for her to tell when someone was lying just by looking in their eyes, it was a kind of gift her grandmother had which was passed down to her. There was a certain way the eyebrows bent, or if you payed close attention you could see it twitch very slightly. She could tell a lot of things by just looking into someones eyes, of course this is one thing she _never_ told Ichigo, she thought he would think she were some sort of freak if she did.

The only problem was before she got a good look into his eyes her phone began to beep frantically. She sighed and checked her phone.

"What is it?" Ichigo/Kon asked trying to prevent himself from sighing in relief. Her green eyes, as pretty as they were, felt like they could've burned a hole through his face once she stared straight at him.

Akane stared at her phone for a moment and then sighed,_ I guess finding out about what Ichigo was up to would need to wait. _She smiled warmly, "My mom just texted me, she wants me to go shopping with her."

Kon almost made some smooth reply about him 'missing her beauty around the house' when he remembered that he was in Ichigo's body now. _Quick! What would Ichigo say..._ "Whatever, go ahead," Kon said with a deep voice and crossing his arms like he didn't care.

"What's happened to your voice?" Akane asked raising an eyebrow when his voice got at least two octaves lower.

"Huh?" Kon coughed and changed his voice to normal, "Ah, erm nothing just something in my throat, see ya later!" With that he nearly shoved Akane out the door and closed it in her face.

"Uhh...wierd," Akane said to herself shaking her head in confusement. Her phone started frantically beeping again, with a roll of her eyes she grabbed her jacket and left the house.

"You're an idiot," Ririn said bluntly to Kon as he sighed with relief leaning against the door.

. . .

Meanwhile Ichigo was racing through the streets in search of the hollow. "Dammit, where is it? How hard can it be to find a 50 foot Hollow?," Ichigo said gritting his teeth as he twisted his head back and forth across the street.

Right on cue a loud roar rang through the streets. Ichigo skidded to a halt and pulled Zangetsu out readying himself. All the sudden a huge hollow rounded the corner crushing everything beneath it's large elephant-like feet. It wasn't very shapely, if anything it was just a tall grey blob with feet,four arms and a white mask with a black and red streak going down it.

People started screaming, although they couldn't see the hollow, they did know something was wreaking the streets. Ichigo ran at the hollow and jumped up aiming for it's mask, but he stumbled a little on his jump and didn't get high enough to reach the mask so he ended up nicking the hollows arm. The Hollow roared baring rows of sharp long teeth that seemed to spin like a chainsaw. It reached for Ichigo but he was able to dodge it, until the arm kept extending.

Instead of staying one length the arm continued to stretch out across the street making Ichigo have to dive left and right. Luckily the hollow managed to wack it off a building, which broke the entire corner off the place, and hollow roared again and gripped his hand. Then it started to cry.

A waterfall literally poured from the holes in his mask, and the monster roared sadly.

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Er...sorry, about that?"

The monster roared at him again, it was a lot more like a high screech. Ichigo clutched his ears, but that was a bad move on his part. Before he could pick Zangetsu back up, which clattered to the ground when he had to cover his ears, a large grey fist uppercutted him in the chin, sending him flying across the building and crashing through a window. Ichigo didn't have time to even try to get up before the arm extended again and grabbed him by the waist and threw him across the street through another window. The monster did this back and forth, until Ichigo got a splitting headache and a possibly broken back.

"Da-d-dammit!" Ichigo muttered as the monster picked him up again. The monster rose Ichigo up this time instead of throwing him across the street, and held him up to eye level, "I don't suppose you plan on freeing me?" Ichigo said breathless.

The hollow roared in his face splatting monster sized spit in his face.

"I'll take that as a no."

The hollow opened his mouth and Ichigo again saw rows of spinning teeth. Ichigo squirmed, and dug his nails need into the hollow's skin, even tried biting him. But the fact that Ichigo's nails weren't long, and the monsters skin was extremely rough, it didn't really help

_Hollow me, now would be a REALLY good time to come out! _He thought desperately. When he got no reply he called to Zangetsu_ 'Zangetsu HELP ME!'_ His eyes searched the street and he saw a huge piece of building fallen on top of his zanpakuto. "DAMMIT!" He cursed. He hung his head in disbelief that after defeating several Bounts, nearly killing a man that was immortal, and fighting against the strongest of Soul Reapers, he was going to die at the hand of a Hollow that cried just by hitting it's hand off a building. If he was gonna die, he wished he could've done so with some class, or by being heroically cool or something.

Suddenly Ichigo saw a flash of red in the distance, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped him.

All at once that red flash appeared right in front of him, the Hollows mask split in two, and he was suddenly falling to the ground. He, of course, caught himself and landed safely, with just a little stumble.

"Akane?" The name left his lips without him even intending it._ It can't be! But...that sudden red shape looked like her hair..._

Ichigo waited impatiently as the debris cleared, but as soon as it did, it wasn't Akane saw, but instead a very familiar figure, with it's black cloak and hood that hid his entire face. Something red DID flash at his side, but it was instead his unusually long red plated zanpakuto. When the figure noticed him he began to run away, as usual.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "I'm not going to chase you this time, I already know who you are."

The figure froze.

"That's right, Ayumu, no sense trying to hide it, I know it's you," Ichigo said calmly.

The shadowy form stood still for a few moments, and then it did something Ichigo did not expect so much. It spoke, "What makes you so sure?" The voice was deep and muffled, Ichigo guessed it was because there was a small mask over his mouth that he didn't notice before.

"Don't try to trick me, I saw your eyes, and found a strand of your black hair. Plus, isn't little odd that a sudden figure would appear and then not much later a mysterious transfer student comes to the same school I go to?"

"Heh, you're sharper than I gave you credit for," The figure chuckled.

"So you admit it? You're-"

"Ayumu Ishii, that's right," The person said, Ichigo could hear the smile (or more likely smirk) through his voice.

Ichigo held back the urge to say something immature like "I knew it" or "Wait till I tell Rukia". Instead he kept his voice cool and even, "But why? Why are you helping me? You nearly killed me last time!"

"I was only testing your strength then, I wanted to see if you are really as good as they say you are," Ayumu answered.

Ichigo paused a moment, then stared skeptically, "If you really are Ayumu, why won't you take off your hood?"

"...I don't really trust people that chase after me each time I see them," Ayumu replied coolly.

"I can respect that," Ichigo muttered understandingly, "Well you do know that the Soul Society is looking for you right? Lone Reapers can't just wander without proper assurance from them you know."

"Soul Society?" The figure asked curiously.

"Yeah...wait don't tell me you don't know who the Soul Society is?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Should I?"

"Well ye-"

"ICHIGO!" a voice shouted.

Ichigo's head snapped in their direction, it was Orihime, and Uryu, "Ah you guys!"

"Hey! What happened?" Orihime asked concerned.

"If you're going to cause a ruckus, do so cleanly for once?" Uryu said exasperated.

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo scoffed. He sighed, "I was fighting a hollow, and just got my butt saved by, you won't believe this, but Ayumu."

"WHHAAAAAT?" Orihime's eyes widened.

"Yeah, isn't that rig-" Ichigo turned to Ayumu but he wasn't there. Ichigo frowned, "That bastard got away again!"

"Are you sure it was Ayumu?" Uryu asked dubious.

"Positive! He even admitted to it!" Ichigo said.

"Hm..even so, I find that highly unlikely, are you sure you weren't just imagining things?"

"No! I-"

"Whatever," Uryu sighed, "Look we gotta go, see ya."

"Wait...where are you two going together?" Ichigo asked confused.

Uryu's face turned red, "...n-n-NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" He shouted, grabbed Orihime's hand and dashed off. Leaving Ichigo in an even more confused state then before.

**Ninjafox: ****GAWD THIS TOOK FOREVER! *dies* I am not even gonna bother with editing, i'm just gonna upload it (I'll edit it later)**

**Rukia: it's already over?**

**Ninjafox: YES!**

**Renji: it was a little short.**

**Ninjafox: *evil aura* SHORT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIGURE UP THE PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Renji: O.O||| S-SORRY!**

**Orihime: Be patient please! See ya next chaptah!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Photo and a Letter

**Ninjafox: Haha, sorry got lazy again ^.^||**

**Ichigo: *rolls eyes* You're gonna lose fans if you keep doing this.**

**Ninjafox: Actually, I am surprised at how many people favorited this. I am so glad you guys like it! :3**

**Anyway let's begin! I am sure the readers are getting annyoed by these pointless script thingys (what ARE these things called? O.o) Take it away Akane!**

**Akane: Ninjafox does not own Bleach or any of it's characters! But she does own me and Ayumu! Please support the official anime! (Which you probably already do considering your reading a cute romance fanfiction :P ) Enjoy~**

**BTW: A/N stands for Authors Note! just incase u didn't know...like me...yeahhh -MOVING ON!**

**Chapter 10: A Photo, and a Letter**

Ichigo dusted off his sword after pulling it out from under a large piece of debris. Suddenly his phone started beeping (A/N: Does Ichigo even have a phone? -_- oh well). He pulled out his phone and saw it was a message from Akane. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized he had left her alone at the house.

"Damn!" He pocketed his phone and ran home ignoring the destruction he and the hollow had left behind.

When he had got home it was around 6 o' clock. Luckily, he had gotten there before Akane and after Kon explained that Akane went out with her mom for groceries Ichigo let out a long breath and switched back to his human body. After he heard the sound of the door downstairs and was positive the voices belonged to Karin, Yuzu, and then Akane- who entered awhile after the two young girls had- he was able to relax. And then he washed up for dinner.

Dinner was cooked by Akane, but Yuzu helped out. It was a simple spread of noodles and rice.

* * *

><p>That night Ichigo lay in his bed, unable to sleep with the grand event that happened with Ayumu earlier. Why hadn't Ichigo ever sensed his spirit energy before? Was it so small, that it wasn't easy to notice? But his sword was quite big, and the sword size is based on the amount of spirit energy the reaper has. The only explanation Ichigo could come to was that he was already experienced enough to hide his energy. Which was a feat Ichigo himself was still working on.<p>

The thing that really bothered Ichigo was how Ayumu became a soul reaper in the first place. Renji had said that a Lone Reaper, was someone who doesn't become a reaper through the soul society. Which must mean that they are still living like Ichigo was but with high spiritual energy. Did Ayumu become a reaper similar to how he did with Rukia's help? With a person transferring half of their spiritual pressure energy? Or was there another way?

Suddenly, Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his door. Surprised he looked over at his clock which read 12:01, who would be knocking on his door at so late an hour?

Ichigo slowly got up and trudged over to open the door.

He squinted in the bright hallway light to see Akane in a pair of silky pajama pants and a T-shirt that was to big for her holding a pillow and a folded sleeping bag.

"Ah, sorry to wake you," she whispered not trying to wake anyone so late.

"No, it's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway," Ichigo replied holding back a yawn, "What do you need?"

Akane shuffled her feet sheepishly, "Erm, your dad fell asleep on the couch and...well I don't want to disturb him or anything."

"Do you want me to kick him off for you?" Ichigo questioned nonchalantly.

"No!" Akane said quickly, then realizing how loud that was lowered her voice, "No, it's okay, I'd hate to wake him and then have you two get into another fight waking up Karin and Yuzu."

"Oh, right" Ichigo nodded embarrassed since he knew this would most definitely happen.

"I didn't want to wake either Karin or Yuzu for help," She added.

_But you thought it was perfectly fine to wake me up in the middle of the night? _He thought a bit agitated, _not that I was sleeping, but still._

"So, would you mind if I slept in your room for the night?" Akane asked, "On your floor of course!" Akane added quickly as if to avoid any other thoughts from entering Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo tried not to blush after her quickly added response, "Ah, yeah, sure! I don't mind."

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly and stepped inside after Ichigo let her in.

Luckily the room had plenty of floor space for her to lay down her sleeping bag. Ichigo, noticing how uncomfortable the hard wood would feel to lay on, brought out a small mattress and an extra pillow from inside his closet and laid it down for Akane.

"Why is there a mattress in your closet?" She asked a little confused.

Ichigo froze for a minute, it was actually the mattress Rukia slept on inside his closet.

"Oh! Ah, it's in case any of my friends decide to sleep over," He quickly answered.

Since it was too dark to see if he was telling the truth, and her being to tired to notice the uneasiness in his voice, Akane easily fell for his small lie

After a short 'good night' to one another, Ichigo bundled up in his blankets and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The orange haired teen woke up to the sudden need to use the bathroom. He quickly got up and if it weren't for the sudden movement from beneath he would have stepped right on Akane laying on the ground.<p>

_Why the hell is she sleeping so close to my bed! _He thought angry that she could've just gotten her head smushed under his feet.

He slowly crawled to the end of his bed, trying not to let any of the springs make noise, and climbed off from the end. He had almost walked safely past Akane silently, when suddenly he heard the sound of glass shattering and the feel of something beneath his foot.

Lifting his foot up he saw a crushed picture frame.

He cursed silently and picked it up. He realized it wasn't a picture that he owned, which meant that it must belong to...

He took a sharp breath when he heard Akane move around in her bed. She muttered something and then went quiet proving she was still asleep. Ichigo sighed relieved, and went back to panicking about the picture.

It was only the glass he broke, not the actual frame, but he still dreaded telling Akane what he had just done. What if the picture was important?

Holding the picture up in the light the moon that shone through his window provided, he looked closely at what the picture was of. As his eyes adjusted he saw that it was a picture of a young girl and a boy that looked around three or four years older than her. The girl's red hair made it obvious that it was a younger Akane. She looked around ten and was wearing a light blue middle school uniform that was in a similar fashion to a sailor outfit.

The boy next to her, however, Ichigo thought looked familiar, but not a lot. The boy looked about fourteen with black hair and green eyes, he was also wearing a karate uniform. The two were holding hands and smiling happily at the camera.

Ichigo smiled as he looked at the young version of Akane bringing back memories of the time they spent together. He gathered the glass and threw them in his trash bin and took the picture and frame over to his desk. As he was putting it down something small fluttered out from behind the photo frame that he must've picked up along with the frame without realizing it.

Picking it up he saw it was another photo, about 4 inches small. It was also of Akane, but she was older. It was probably taken recently while she stilled lived in America. The boy from the last picture was in this one as well, also older.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he examined the picture. In the photo Akane was holding a bouquet of roses as the boy was kissing her on the cheek. He quickly placed the photo upside down on his desk.

For some reason he couldn't stand look at it anymore. Shaking his head and realizing he was being stupid, Ichigo looked down at it. but instead of a blank white he saw something written in cursive. Curious he picked it back up and read:

_"Dear Akane, _

_ I had so much fun visiting you for the week, I hope you are taking good care of the roses I gave you. _

_I can't wait to see you and everyone else again, I promise to visit again as soon as I can._

_I love you Hanae-Chan. _

_Love,_

_ Ayumu._

**Ninjafox-Chan: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry again for it being short, and taking so long.**

**A/N: For anyone wondering, Hanae-Chan means "Blessed Flower". I don't know if it works, but in the letter Ayumu is using Hanae-Chan as a nickname for Akane. (this is because Akane doesn't have a normal nickname so I had to use a different name, and this one seemed best. ^.^)**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11 Akane's Lover

**Ninjafox: well well well, that was quite a shocking last chapter.**

**Ichigo:...**

**Ninjafox: Whats wrong Ichi-kun?**

**Ichigo:...nothing.**

**Ninjafox: O.O**

**Orihime: Whats wrong?**

**Ninjafox: He didn't yell at me for calling him Ichi-kun...HOLY SHIZ I BROKE ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo:...**

**Ninjafox: Orihime hurry and open up the chapter, WE MUST FIX HIM!**

**Orihime: Okaayy~ Ninjafox does not own Bleach or any of the characters. Akane and Ayumu are her original characters, do not steal anything!**

**BTW: this will be a loooonng chapter.**

**Chapter**** 11: Akane's Lover**

_"Dear Akane,_

_I had so much fun visiting you for the week, I hope you are taking good care of the roses I gave you._

_I can't wait to see you and everyone else again, I promise to visit again as soon as I can._

_I love you Hanae-Chan._

_Love,_

_Ayumu._

Ichigo read the letter again and stared at the name at the end his eyes widening in disbelief._ Ayumu? As in...Ayumu? Transfer student and self-proclaimed Lone Reaper? That Ayumu?_

He flipped the picture over to get a better look at the boy in it, there was no doubt, the Ayumu in the picture looked exactly like the one from school. They had to be the same person.

Ichigo began to pace, his urge to use the bathroom pushed aside by the shocking discovery. He read the letter again, his eyes freezing on the words 'love', 'Akane' and 'Ayumu.'

_No way...does this mean-? Could the two possibly...? _He tried to think of any signs of the possibility being true, the two hardly looked at each other nonetheless talk. Suddenly he remembered the day Ayumu transferred, he had tuned out so he didn't really know where he transferred from. Then he remembered when Akane had gasped at Ayumu's name and the shocked expression he saw on her face. Could she have been shocked because her boyfriend had come to visit? Ichigo couldn't stand thinking of it and immediately tried to banish the thought after he thought it.

But still, he never saw them talking, that one moment was all, and now he was finding out the two could possibly be...together.

What if they had some kind of relationship where they couldn't be together? Ichigo had seen Yuzu watching movies like that, where the main character and the guy can't be together because of some ridiculous reason.

"No, I am just being stupid now," He muttered to himself shaking his head. He stared at the picture of the boy kissing Akane. His stomach churned, and he suddenly felt like ripping the picture to shreds.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " I don't know why I'm acting this way. I haven't seen her in years, of course she would have a boyfriend." Actually saying it hurt. It hurt more than anything, and when Ichigo looked down at Akane's sleeping face, her soft skin and rose-red glossy hair, it hurt even more. And that hurt forced the decision on him to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Monday, meaning it was the perfect day for Ichigo to launch his 'Find out what's up between Akane and Ayumu,' plan.<p>

At breakfast he ate quickly, avoiding conversation so he could hurry up and get to school. Unfortunately, Akane took more time, and for Ichigo's plan to watch her every move too see her with Ayumu at all to work, he needed to walk her to school, and from, school.

"Oh! Sorry for falling asleep on the couch last night, it was a long day," Mr. Kurosaki said apolgetically to the red-haired student.

"No problem, I slept in Ichigo's room," She said smiling.

Yuzu and Mr. Kurosaki suddenly froze. Their faces immediately snapped toward Ichigo.

"Don't tell me...you two..." Mr. Kurosaki said jaw dropping.

"NO!" Ichigo said quickly, his face getting red, "Geez you perv, she slept on my floor."

"You didn't do anything...funny did you?" Yuzu asked suspiciously.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ichigo said his face getting even redder, "Augh! C'mon Akane lets leave these guys."

He grabbed her by the wrist and quickly pulled her out the door.

" *sniff* They're growing up so fast," Mr. Kurosaki said tears in his eyes Yuzu showing similar emotions.

Karin rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So! Akane," Ichigo said trying to keep a casual tone on their walk to school,"You know that transfer student?"<p>

"What about him?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, I just thought that since you two are transfers, and came only a few days apart, you would maybe know one another?"

"Just because we're transfers doesn't mean we know each other," Akane said laughing lightly like it was a joke.

"You know," Ichigo continued after a pause, "I can't quite remember his name..wasn't it...Ayumu..or something?" Ichigo put a slight emphasis on Ayumu's name.

"I don't really remember." Despite her regular tone and careless shrug, Ichigo noticed the slight pause before she spoke. Even though it was hardly more than a second or two long, he knew it meant something, which only added a hundred more questions to his already curious-filled mind.

"Have you and him talked at all since he transfered?"

"No, not at all," This time Akane's voice was emotionless and a little cold. She was becoming suspicious of Ichigo's unusually themed questions. Not wanting to risk anything he took the short answer and left the conversation, deciding to leave the rest of his questions for later when she forgot her suspicion.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo entered his English class a little early he congratulated his luck, since Ayumu was already there. He would wait to question Akane more later, but for now he was going to see if the black haired transfer would drop any unintentional hints towards their relationship.<p>

Fortunately, none of his starry-eyed admirers were there to overhear his conversation, it was just him, Ayumu and three other students who were deep in their own bubble of laughter and drama.

Ichigo took a deep breath and walked over.

"S'up!" He smiled as warmly as he could muster.

The boys green eyes looked up from the math book that he was reading. Those calculating, dark green eyes brought memories of their unexpected encounters as reapers.

He stared, or more glared, at Ichigo for a moment before he spoke in a voice that was as cold as his stare, "What?"

"Nothing, just saying hey."

"If it's nothing, than leave," he replied looking back down at his book.

His arrogance quickly agitated Ichigo. "Ah, actually it isn't nothing, I just wanted to get to know you a little better," Ichigo stated still holding his welcoming tone, although his smile twitched with irritation at the green-eyed punk.

When he didn't answer, the orange haired teen, growing more and more annoyed, continued, "So...you're a transfer student, right? Where you from?"

"America," The boy answered still staring at his book.

_Just like Akane!_ Ichigo pressed further, "But you speak Japanese so fluently."

"My parents taught me both languages."

"What for?"

"Because they knew they would move back to their homeland once I was old enough."

"So were you born in America or Japan?"

"America...why do you care?" Ayumu asked finally looking up.

Ichigo paused a moment, "Like I said I am just trying to get to know you better." He shrugged.

Ayumu glared for a moment and then turned to look back at his book again.

Ichigo pursed his lips trying to chose the safest way to bring up Akane, "Do you have any...friends in America?"

"A few."

"What about girlfriends?" Ichigo tried and said it jokingly.

Ayumu looked at Ichigo his eyebrows raised.

"Heh, just kidding man," Ichigo laughed giving him a slight punch to the shoulder.

"Why do you want to know anything about me?" Ayumu asked again, "I don't even know you."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," He replied as if it were obvious,"Oh! I never really introduced myself have I?" Ichigo realized and tried to recall ever telling the fellow reaper anything in their past encounters.

"Well this is the first time we've talked," The boy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Haha, good one," Ichigo laughed.

The boy looked confused.

"Uhm, what about the last few times you tried to kill me?" Ichigo said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?" He still looked confused and stared at Ichigo like he was crazy.

Now Ichigo was getting irritated he spoke in a hushed tone so the group to the side didn't hear him, "C'mon! There is no one around to overhear us, don't act like you don't know anything! You told me the other day you were that reaper!"

"Reaper? Are you talking about some kind of larping thing? Sorry, but I'm not into that kind of stuff, you must've been with someone else," Ayumu said shaking his head and now positive Ichigo was crazy.

"Larping? What? No! You-" Ichigo was interrupted by the sound of the room door opening and a group of three girls giggling. One of them waved at Ayumu and the group soon shuffled over to him. Ichigo decided that was a sign for him to leave.

Despite Ayumu's straight-forward answers, Ichigo felt empty-handed. Ayumu only gave enough information to satisfy the questions he asked, and nothing more or less. And completely got out of the last question with a single look, leaving Ichigo to wonder if the eyebrow raise meant "of course!" or "seriously? Why would I?" All he learned was that Akane hardly spoke to Ayumu, and Ayumu was from America, giving Ichigo one thing he already knew, and one thing that was barely helpful.

Plus now he was even more confused because Ayumu had acted like that was the first time the two ever spoke to each other. Could Ichigo have misheard the Lone Reaper? No, he was sure he said Ayumu...maybe it was a different Ayumu? But...it had to be him. Ichigo now had another mystery in his head. He shook it off, deciding Ayumu might have just wanted to be sure the small group off to the side of the classroom didn't overhear them.

As his thoughts went back to the problem at hand, he came to the conclusion to confront Akane one last time to figure out what was up with her and Ayumu.

* * *

><p>"Hey Akane!" Ichigo shouted to the girl climbing the steps to the roof.<p>

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" She smiled her warm and contagious smile.

"Wanna eat together somewhere else?" He said unconsciously smiling back.

"I guess...sure," Akane said a slightly confused look on her face.

Ichigo lead her to a spot outside in the warm weather, beneath an oak.

Akane closed her eyes as a breeze freshened up the warm afternoon, "Mm, it's beautiful out isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded. He pretended to be preoccupied with his lunch as he thought up the best way to approach the question in his mind. Choosing his words carefully he asked, "Akane, did a lot change when you left for America?"

Akane pondered the question a moment before she spoke, "Well obviously, it was very different, the culture is very different and the food they eat was a little foreign, but I grew used to it. But, other than that, I guess in a way nothing changed. My brother was there with us most of the time we were there, and my dad was very happy with his job, my mom still did the cleaning and cooking with my help. A lot changed, but in a different way not much did, you know what I mean?"

Ichigo nodded, "That's right, I forgot you had a brother." He barely remembered what he looked like, all he remembered was that he didn't look a lot like his sister, and that he was a couple years older than Akane. The two were very close though.

"Yeah, he...left America a year before we did, he got a job down here, in this area actually," She smiled weakly.

"That's nice, how is he doing?"

Akane paused. A long uneasy pause. When she spoke her voice shook a little, "Ahm...well actually he...isn't here anymore."

"Did he move?" Ichigo asked concerned since her voice was becoming shaky.

"No...he..uh..I mean he's...uhm...he p-pa-passed a-away a couple...weeks a-ago."

Ichigo froze, realizing his mistake.

For the longest moment he didn't speak, feeling whatever he said wouldn't sound right. He didn't want to say "I'm sorry" because it seemed to pitying, and Akane didn't like to be pitied. Instead he sat there watching as pain grew in his chest when he saw Akane took a shaky breath and acted like she wasn't holding back a waterfall of tears, or that the smile she gave wasn't sat on her hands to keep them from shaking and made a comment that it felt colder out suddenly making it seem as if her shaking were cold shivers.

It reminded him of seven years ago when she had refused to cry that last day they saw each other. He knew how painful it was to lose a loved one, and he couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to hold back those feelings of sorrow, guilt, anger, sadness, and other pool of emotions he showed when his mother passed away. And then, he realized she wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so badly, but was being strong, because that was what Akane was. Strong. She was as tough as much as she was sweet, she wasn't one to step down from a fight. And she hated to feel vulnerable as much as he did.

Finally, He reached out a hand and pulled her toward him, he placed an arm around her head so that is was buried against his chest and placed the other hand on her back. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Akane, cry. No one can see, I will protect you, you won't be vulnerable because I am here. Please Akane, just...cry."

Akane froze surprised by his sudden actions. He had said exactly what she wanted to hear. He was there...he would protect her...she wouldn't feel vulnerable, and she didn't. He was there, and no one could see her face hidden against his chest, and the warmth on her back where his hand lay. Akane murmured a thank you as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"You welcome," he whispered back as he heard her sob and felt her shaking.

* * *

><p>After a while her shaking stopped and Ichigo felt her trying to break free from his embrace. He let go and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "You okay now?"<p>

She nodded wiping away tears. Ichigo rubbed his thumb across her soft rosy cheek wiping a tear away. He smiled. She smiled.

"You don't have to talk about it," He said.

"No, it's fine, I am okay now," She answered determined.

He stared into her soft green eyes a moment and then nodded.

She took a deep breath and looked down, "You see..the _real_ reason we moved back here isn't because my dad got fired, in fact he was doing really well with his job...About a month ago we received word that my brother got in a car crash, and was in the hospital. We rushed here as quickly as possible, and when we got there..." she stopped and took another shaky breath, "When we got there he was already dying... It was so hard to see him like that, I hardly recognized him with all those tubes and wires attached to him...the doctor said that they were trying their best, but that's all they could do, it was a straight on collision, and it crushed his rib cage. One of the pieces broke and pierced a vital organ but it was very dangerous to get out through surgery, and by the time we got there it was too late to have him go through the surgery."

She paused and the tears began to fall again, Ichigo squeezed her hand, she looked at him and smiled, "I stayed with him until the end...after that we decided to stay here, my mom and dad flew in all our stuff and we bought a house. I enrolled here, of course, and then...I saw you. You don't know how happy I was to see you, but I wasn;t sure if you would've recognized me" She smiled again. "The reason I was gone one of the days was for the funeral. It was hard getting used to knowing he was beneath that stone."

Ichigo remembered the day she wasn't in school.

"The house we bought at last minute was a bit run down, and part of the ceiling needed fixing in my room, so that's why I had to stay at your place," She explained and sighed after finishing her story. Ichigo wiped off the remaining wet tears on her cheeks.

"What was your brothers name?" Ichigo asked, he felt bad for not remembering.

"Ayumu," She answered not minding that he forgot.

"Ayumu..." Ichigo nodded as if recalling a lost memory. "...AYUMU?" Suddenly Ichigo remembered the whole reason he had begun talking to Akane. He pulled out the small picture that he stepped on last night and showed it to Akane, "Is this him!"

"Where did you get that?" She asked shocked.

"Is it him!" Ichigo repeated urgently.

"Y-yes!"

The questions in Ichigo's mind suddenly wiped away and a feeling of relief covered him, "So this isn't Ayumu from our class?"

"N-no!" Akane said still surprised, "I thought it was the first day...the two look so alike, but if you look closely they are very different."

"Thank goodness," Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Wait...why do you have that? And why were you so worried it was Ayumu from class?" Akane asked.

Ichigo's face got red, he didn't want to admit that he thought the two were dating, instead he only answered her first question, "Erm...last night I had to use the bathroom and I accidently broke the glass on the photo."

"You didn't ruin the photo did you!" She asked worried.

"No! Just the glass."

Akane sighed, "Thank goodness."

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Nah, I can replace the frame, so long as the photo's alright that's all that matters." She smiled, "Now gimme back my photo." She snatched it out of his hand playfully. She giggled. He laughed back.

"Oh!" Ichigo remembered suddenly, "In the letter on the back, Ayumu called you Hanae-chan. Is that a nickname?"

Akane smiled again, "Yeah...he always told me, 'Akane, you don't know how blessed I am to have you as a sister'," she shook her head at a wonderful memory.

"But why Hanae?" Ichigo asked.

"Well...in middle school I got picked on for my red hair in America. They told me my hair was hideous and ugly and the disgusting color of blood," She thought back to when those high school girls taunted her in a similar way, "I came home crying, and when my brother asked what was wrong I told him about those terrible girls. Then he told me, 'Akane, your hair is the most beautiful color. Do you know what else is red? Roses, beautiful red roses.'," Akane played with a strand of her hair and laughed a bit, "So he nicknamed me Hanae-chan, which means blessed flower."

Ichigo found himself smiling as well.

"That's why I was surprised when you said something similar. In a way...Ichigo you remind me of my brother," She smiled and then laughed, "Haha, oh but you two are so different."

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"Well first of all...your WAY more headstrong and stubborn."

"Hey!"

She laughed, then stared at the picture a few moments, "We took this when he was visiting me over the summer last year. It was the last time I saw him before he passed away." She kissed the photo and tucked it away in her skirt pocket.

"You were really close to your brother weren't you," Ichigo said.

"Mmm, yeah."

Suddenly the bell ended their lunch time together. The two smiled at each other as they walked to their next class.

**Ninjafox: Please leave a review or comment about the chapter! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long :(**

**Oh! Also, I have edited this and past chapters, so feel free to re-read the story to check out the changes I made. :D**

**BTW: Larping is Live Action Role Playing= L.A.R.P get it? X)**

**_I've decided to take a break from this story for a while, DON'T FRET THOUGH! I am not giving it up, I am going to be fixing up the rest of the chapters, because I realize the writing isn't very good, and I should tie up some ends. While I am working on that, I will also be working on a Vocaloid Fanfiction called Heart Catcher. Do read it when you get the chance and I put it up. :)_**


End file.
